Strike Witches: Multi Universe
by KodokSangar
Summary: The 5th UNCF fleet from another universe came to the strike witches world. In order to survive, they must help the Strike Witches to deal with the Neuroi. Rated T for Violence and strong languanged
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, I'm here. Now I've already made an strike witches fanfic and also this is my second fanfic and the first noncrossover fanfic. My first one was 'Call of Stratos: Infinite Warfare', the crossover of Call of Duty and Infinite Stratos. This fanfic come to my mind after I watched 'Battleship' and read Strike Witches: Dimensional Twist by Lt. Commander Amirul and Destroyer Jeopardised by penlock. And I also give special thanks to them both and Bucue for his guide fanfic. But English isn't my Primary Language, so there will be some grammar error. Okay, I wouldn't do some fucking goddamn long speech. Have a nice read!**

**Disclaimer : "I DON'T OWN STRIKE WITCHES FRANCHIES!"**

* * *

PROLOGUE

In 2011, the world had gone into chaos. Massive terrorist attack and riot happened in some countries such as in the Middle East, Africa, Europe, America and Asia Region. The goverments crippled and now those contries had been merged in a mysterious organization called 'A World Without Bounderiaes' or 'AWWB'. Being leaded by an infamous and charismatic leader that only knowed as 'The Great Prophet', They had an objective to make a new and the only country in the world.

With their advanced technology, they made a powerful mutated soldiers that known as 'mage' AKA 'Witches Killer'. That can penetrated witches and wizard's shield and also can do more damaged into a war machines than witches and/or wizard can do. They also made and used Anti Witches Weapons in the most of their armored vehicle, striker unit, aircraft and even ships. That made their navy unbeatable.

With their weaponry, they invaded and occupieded many countries. Many war breaked in the world such as in the Africa, Asia-Pasific, Middle East, Mediteranean sea, and Europe. Many nations try to stop them, however they failed to do it. Even the world superpower United States of America and Russian Federation also failed. With dozens countries they occupieded, the AWWB declares war agains the United Nation. This also made many people thougt that the fiction wars in the video games had became true.

In order to stop the AWWOB. The non-Anexed countries made an Alied forces called 'United Nation Coalition Forces'. With their science and magic, they made weapons that could help them fight against the group. Thanks to Dr. I Made Bagus Wardhana and the other scientists and engineers, they could make an Reactor that called 'Witch Powered Reactor' or 'Naval Striker'. Some warships had been upgraded with this Reactor, that made the ships Could do more damaged than normal ships and also made a stronger and larger shield than a normal wizards and witches can. This also can made the ships more hard to be sinked. With this reactor they finaly fight back the war with the AWWB.

However, they still don't know there's more stressful war in the other universe.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 : THE ARRIVAL

The Arrival

20 May 2016, 24:00

Somewhere in Mediteranean Sea

5 years after the war with AWWB started, the UNCF now have an equal power with them. However the drums of war seems to be more hot now.

In the night of the Mediteranean Sea, 3 Naval Striker Warships of the 5th UNCF Fleet can be seen moved towards west. The ships was an Arleigh Burkhe-class destroyer USS Curtis Wilbur (DDG-54), Kongo-class destroyer JDS Kirishima (DDG-174), and Bung Tomo-class corvette KRI John Lie (358). They were sended by Admiral Iori Hasegawa from Athena, Grecee to Pescara, Italy. Italy, Grecee and the other south european countries had been served as the frontline to fight the AWWB from the Africa.

* * *

In the Bridge of the USS Curtis Wilbur

Some Witches, Wizards, and Regular Crews could be seen in the Bridge. The rest of them were slept or watching football match in the dining hall. One of the wizard, Captain Jack Hopper Commanding Officer of the USS Curtis Wilbur. He was the former Weapon Specialist Officer aboard the Ticonderoga-class Cruiser, USS Anzio and also a US Navy Seals member. he stood in front of the windows with his First Officer and younger brother, Commander James Hopper. They both has blonde hair and wore an blue US Navy Service Uniform.

"The weather seems very cloudy, right?" James said.

"Yeah very, I also can't see any stars up there" Jack replied.

He later move to the helmsman.

"Westwood, report!" he ordered

"150 miles to Pescara, sir" said the helmsman, Ensign Tara Westwood.

"ETA?"

"16 hours", Jack nodded.

Jack moved back to his brother. He later seen the compass spinning wildly. He glared to his brother. "Stop it Jim! It's not funny!"

"Huh?!" James made a confused face. He later stared at the compass. "I don't do anything alright!" He stated. The Radar system Blaring and became offline. "w-what the hell happened?!" James Frantically shouted. Later the Radar working back normally. "Shit, what the fuck happened!"

One of the officer shouted panicly to the captain. "Sir we have lost contact with the FLTFORCOM"

Another Officer Shouted. "Sir, the GPS system are down. We can no longer navigate with satellites!"

"Switch to magnetic navigation!", Jack ordered. The officer later nodded. "All crews this is captain speaking! All hands man your battle station! This is not a drill! Man your battle station""Contact the other ships about this!", The other Officer nodded. "**Damn, what the hell happened here**?"

* * *

Meanwhille in the JDS Kirishima

In one of the cabin, a witch and the Navigator, Liuttenant Rin Hasegawa sat in her bed with a photo in her hand. She has a dark blue hair that stop in the middle of her back and woreJMSDF dark blue service uniform. She was the daughter of admiral Hasegawa.

There were herself, James's youngerself, and a Panda in the photo. She kept stared at the photo. **"Must I tell Jim-chan about this?"**, She thougt. She had been befriend with him, when he moved to Yokosuka. They both joined the navy no longer after they saw a naval exercise in the Yokosuka naval base during their 6th grade in the Elemantary school. Her thought about her feeling for her childhood friend interupted with sudden announcement.

"All crews this is captain speaking! All hands in the deck! This isn't a drill! I repeat! This isn't a drill! man your battle station!" Rin hid the photo in her pocket and ran toward the Bridge.

* * *

Meanwhille in the KRI John Lie

The dining hall was the most crowded in the ship, because tonight there were an El Classico. Many crews stood or sat during the match. One of them was Major Sergeant I Gede Bayu Miyafuji, a Indonesian-Japanese wizard and the Medical Officer of the John Lie. He has short brown hair and weared a green Indonesian Navy service uniform. He also weared a skull patern scarf that tied in his neck. Coincidentaly he was the son of Dr. I Made Bagus Wardhana, the creator of Naval Striker. Sat near him was Major Faizal 'Fish' Perdanakusuma, the Combat Information Center Watch Officer or CICWO. He has a short black hair and weared the same uniform like Bayu.

They were watch the super big match. In the middle of the match, the tv turned to static made all of them disappointed, some of them cursed. "That must be a goal, if this fucking static didn't interrupted", Faizal commented. Bayu only chuckled.

"Attention, all crews this is captain speaking! Man your battle station! This isn't a drill! I repeat! All hands man your battle station!" after the sudden announcement, all of the crews rushed from the dining room to their deck. Bayu take his scarf on and ran toward the medical bay.

* * *

Back to the USS Curtis Wilbur's Bridge

"CIC, new radar contact, bearing 0-9-5, altitude 5.000 feet, assigned track number 1002!", said the Navigator. She later turned around and stared at Jack. "It is heading toward us sir!"

"an AWWB aircraft?"

"I don't know sir. But it's very huge like a bomber."

"Contact them now!" The captain ordered.

"Aye sir" one of the officer order.

"Attention unknown contact, you've entered the Italian Teritory! Please Introduce yourself or we will mark you as an hostile!" Jack said. There were no answer. Jack said again in more intimidatic tone. "I repeat introduce yourself or we will attack you!"

"They aren't talking sir!" James said.

"Keep your eyes on them!" Jack moved toward the spotter in the outside. "Guitterez, you see anything?" he asked.

"Madre de Dois(Mother of God)! Are you kidding me?!" said Petty Officer Daniel Guitterez. He turned around toward the captain and saluted him. "Sir!"

The young captain saluted him back, "Had you seen the unknown contact?" he asked.

"Yes sir. But it is very 'weird'", he answered. Jack take his eyes on the spotter and saw an hexagonal shapped aircraft with black and red colour.

"You mean that thing?"

"Aye"

**"Unbelivable"**,Jack only hope this was one of his bullshit dream. But it was a real deal.

* * *

In the JDS Kirishima's Bridge

"Kanchou! (Captain)" Rin saluted at captain Ren Hasegawa, the CO of JDS Kirishima and her twin brother. He also had Dark Blue hair like her sister albeit shorter. He turned around an saluted her back.

"Rin, check your radar do you see something?" he asked. Rin sat at her chair.

"yes sir! It is an aircraft! Bearing 0-8-0, altitude 4000 feet, marked as 1002 " she answered. "Ehh, why the GPS ain't working?", she asked curiosly as she stared at the GPS.

"Don't know but looks like it also happened in another ships" Answered the first officer of the Kirishima, Commander Rei Nagato.

"Sir the Curtis Wilbur told us to move toward the unknown contact! What's your order?", said one of the officer.

"Do it!" Ren simply stated.

All of the Ships moved in cruise speed toward the Unknown Contact. Some minutes later, the ships face to face with the strange flying machine.

* * *

"All ships assumes battle formation!" Jack ordered. The other ship did what Jack ordered with the agreements of their own respective CO. "Give them warning, Helmsman!" He ordered again with Tara nodded. She blowed the foghorn to warned the unknown contact that they aren't hostiles. But suprisingly it made the flying thing fired its laser.

"In Coming!", James shouted.

The Shield was to late to block the Laser and made it hit the medical bay. "Sir the medical bay is hit!" one of the officer shouted frantically.

"What The Fuck! That thing can fired LASER!" James Shouted again.

"Moved the shield to the front!", Jack Ordered.

"Aye, Aye, sir" said one of the officer. The shield blocked all of the machine laser attack.

Jack later contacted the chief medical officer, "Dr. clark report!" However he heard a young male voice than a female voice.

"It's Bishop! Dr. Clark is dead! I repeat! She is KIA!" answered Master Chief Petty Officer Larry Bishop.

"Then you have just inherited her responsibility as chief medical officer!" Larry sighed.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know!"

"Lets destroy that thing!" Jack ordered.

"Understood! Firing at contact 1002! Missile away!"one of the officer said.

The VLS (Vertical Launching System) fired two SM-2 surface to air missile. The missiles hit its target but the unknown contact repaired itself made everyone surprised. It fired it laser to the American destroyer.

"Incoming! Incoming!" James shouted. The shield managed to block the laser.

"Westwood, Report!" Jack said.

"Shield at 49%! Their weapon are powerful sir! We can't take much hit like that!" Jack Sighed.

"Keep firing on that thing!" he said. The nineteen years old captain contacted another two ships. "To all other friendly ships! This is captain Hopper of the USS Curtis Wilbur. The unknown contact has confirmed as hostile! You're clear to engage and destroy it!". The John Lie also fired its MICA Surface to air Missiles to the 'UFO', it hit the target but that thing regerenated back. The hostile fired back and hit the Indonesian corvette and made some of the crews killed or injured. But thanks to the naval strike, the ship doesn't sunk.

"The John Lie is hit sir!" The fourteen years old petty officer shouted from outside. Jack gritted his teeth.

* * *

In the John Lie, the medical officer came to the place were the laser hit. They saw several crews cried in pain. "Bangsat!(bastard)" Bayu cursed after seing the conditions of the casualties, "Erwin, Report!"

"3 crews KIA, 5 badly injured!" Second Sergeant Erwin Hendradiningrat reported.

"Don't worry you'll be fine!" the sixteen years old wizard said as he tore one of the injured crew's uniform. His familiar, a Shiba Inu appeard before a blue light begins to surround his hand as he started to heal the witch. "Take the rest to medical bay!" he ordered.

"Aye Sarge!" said the medical officer in unison, they took other injured crews to the medical bay.

* * *

The Kirishima also fired its SM-2 missiles to the now confirmed as hostile flying thing. The flying thing fired its lasers toward all of the ships. However its were blocked by the shield, but the shield looks liked too vurnurable with laser because the Naval Striker only designed to hold a missiles and high caliber bullets. **"Kuso(damn it)! I think that thought was only in some fucking sci-fi anime!"**, The dark grey haired first officer cursed in his thought after he saw the shield had already lost 68% of its power.

* * *

"Bridge, this is the engineering! the shield at 14%!", said Liuttenant Commander Carlos Caparzo, the Chief Engineering aboard USS Curtis Wilbur. The destroyer fired its Missiles and the Naval Gun. The thing was criticaly damaged and shattered in to thousands glass pieces Rather than a huge fire ball make the crews surprised.

**"I'm Glad this finnaly over", **Jack thought and he exhaled deeply.

"CIC, Another Target, Bearing 0-5-5, altitude 300 feet, assigned track number 1003, Probably the enemy reinforcement! Incomming Fast!", one of the officer shouted as they saw a Disk-like flying thing. It also has red and black colour like previous one. The 'disk' moved toward Curtis Wilbur which was in the front of the formation. the fired its Laser toward the US Navy destroyer. The shield managed to block the lasers but one of the laser hit the bridge, make everyone in the front throwed back.

"Is everyone alright?" James said as he stood from cover. He saw his brother and another unfortunate crews lying in the floor with their uniform full of blood. "Jack!" he ran toward Jack

"ugghhh, J…Jim" he grunted in pain.

"Fuck it, Jack! What happen to you! Did you hit that fucking laser?!" Jack only cough and grunted in pain and doesn't answered.

"Jim, y…you take command of this ship! D…ddestroy t-hat thing.*cough*….Destroy t-that thing and s….save everyone!"there was a pause until He said again with a smile in his bloody mouth. "That's an order, Commander!"

"Don't say anything, Brother! Get a medic here!" The eighteen years old first officer wizard shouted.

"Medic here! Shit what happened to him?!" said Larry as he came to the bridge with several medical crews.

"Don't ask me again! Just heal him!" he glared at the sixteen years old MCPO. Larry nodded as he order two of them to heal the captain and the other to heal the rest of the injured crew. While in the outside the flying thing distracted by the other ships and attack them.

"Y….you both mustn't do it. It…it will not work…." Jack Said, make James more upset.

"What do you said?! Do you really want to DEAD?!" James growled at his brother as the two medical witches try their best to keep their CO alive.

"J…Just do w…what I say. I trust you….bro…." He said as his eyes began to closed.

"What?! No! No! Stay with me, man!" James shouted as the tears came out drom his eyes. He saw the witches stop healing his brother. "Hey, why the hell are you stop?! Heal him again you bitches!" They didn't react and keep their head stared to the floor.

"I'm sorry, but he has already gone, sir." One of the witch said make all of the present crews in the bridge especially James disbelieved.

"No, you must be kidding right? He is still alive!" James said with a fake laugh.

"What do you thinking Jim?! He is DEAD!" Larry shouted. He said again in more calm tone. "He is gone"

James couldn't believed that his mentor and only his family left has already dead and make him the only Hopper left. His thought interrupted by a sudden transmission. "This is Colonel..*Static*.. of the KRI..*static*.. Lie. We got an Heavy fire …*static*… We need immediate assistance! Arrgghhh…*static*…." He saw the Indonesian corvette's Bridge on fire and the ship began to sunk.

"We lost the John Lie! You take command now sir!" The Brown haired Helmsman said. The rest of the crews stared at him.

"Give me an order. I don't know what to do, sir!" Daniel said.

James stood up and stared the thing that had been kill his brother with anger. He wiped the tears in his eyes. "Whoever that fly that thing must pay Jack's and the other's death! FULL ATTACK!"

"You heard him? Lets go!" Tara said. She push the engine to maximum speed.

* * *

In the medical bay of the KRI John Lie, the medical officer began to treat the injured crews. Suddenly they heard a big explosion."Shit, what the fuck is that?!" Erwin shouted.

"Shut up and give him the pain killer!" Bayu shouted back. Indonesian nobleboy injected the morphine to the injured crews as Bayu healed the other crews. They both later felt that their boot became wet. "Huh?" Bayu saw small amount of water began to filled the medical bay.

"All decks, this is Acting Captain speaking! The Bridge has been destroyed and we got a breached hull! Abondon this ship now! I repeat! Abon...*static*.. this ship NOW!" After they heard the announcement, they weared the life vest and take some important object.

Bayu helped few of the Casualties wear life vest. "Lets get out from here!" He shouted after helped the last casualties. Some of the injured crews now can walk himself or herself thanks to Bayu's healing abillity but the rest of them must be helped by the medical officer. Bayu lifted the injured witch in bridal which still unconsiuos and the only casualties that he didn't treated. He get out from the medical bay that followed by the other medical officer. He saw a big wave came to his location. He later heared an officer shouted from the stairs.

"What are you waiting for?! Get your ass over here!" Bayu and the other run to the stair and raced toward outside.

* * *

In the Bridge of the Kirishima, Ren saw as the flying object keep firing the Japanese destroyer without mercy after successfully sunked the corvette. The shield blocked all of the laser until the the laser hit the reactor room. "This is the engineering! *cough* Chikuso! The shield is offline! I repeat! *cough* The Shield is offline!" the chief engineering said in transmission while coughing. This made the seventeen years old CO in horror. Later he saw the enemy fired it laser that hit in front of the bridge.

"Our shields is down and we can't no longer hold their attack. All of you evacuated now!", He ordered. All of the crews rushed outside but the only one who didn't go was his sister.

"Oni-chan, why are you still here?", Rin asked.

"I will hold them or if I can I'll destroy them with my own hands."

"But this ship is not have any shield again! What if…", he cut off in the middle of her word.

"I know! But you all will not save if I'm not hold them!", he stared at the thing as two missiles hit both its wings and it started attacked the Curtis Wilbur. The American destroyer fight back with firing the Naval Gun and the Phalanx CIWS "You go too!"

"B-b-but…"

"Do it! That's an order Chui! (LT)", he shouted. Rin ran out from the bridge, leaved him alone there. He rushed to the CIC and locked the thing in radar an fired two of the SM-2 to the machine. **"Come at me, damn it!",** he thought. The things fired at the CIC, made it exposed but he raised his shield and block the laser. He fired the Naval Gun and the CIWS toward it. The machine growled and fired lasers barrage. The young wizard raised his shield again and hold the laser fired. "Ugghhh, I can't…." he said to himself. His shield can't block all of the attack and the laser hit near his body made him collapsed and his face hit on of the CIC desk . Ren stood up and feels his head very dizzy and saw the flying thing ready to fired its laser to finishing him off. He heard the thing fired its laser toward the VLS made some of the missiles exploded in the ship. Even the Phalanx CIWS and the Naval Gun wrecked by the laser. He only smiled in despair. But the miracle coming, the flying thing got a shoot by the naval gun and SAM from the Curtis Wilbur. It attracted its attention.

"Ren, this is the only change! Lets finish it now!", He heard James's voices shouted from the transmission. Without thinking anymore Ren locked the flying thing and fired all remaining missiles. It hit the thing but it didn't destroy yet. Ren ran out from the CIC to outside as the ship was being bombarded once again by the thing lasers and sunked. He felt that he already lost large amount of blood and fell to the floor. He stood up again and jumped from the ship once he get outside.

Rin saw his brother jumped to the sea. "It's him! Take him out from the sea!", the crews nodded and pick him up to the lifeboat. "Oni-chan, are you okay? What you're bleeding?! Hey, get a medic here! He need imediate treatment!", she cried.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. But all of the medical officer had already dead!", one of the officer said.

"What?!"

"Daijobu(Don't worry), Rin. I…I can hold it much longer", The captain said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the KRI John Lie. All of the survivor had already jumped from the sunked ship. The only left were Erwin, Bayu, and a witch in Bayu's hand. "Jump now!" Faizal shouted from the lifeboat. Bayu saw the mysterious thing didn't fully destroyed but he saw a ball-like thing in the center of the flying machine and a stray Javelin near him. He hands the injured witch to Erwin and told him to jump.

"Hey Gede, what are you doing?!", Erwin shouted.

"Just jump! Or I'll kick your ass to the ocean!", Bayu shouted back.

Erwin didn't said anything and jumped with the witch in his hand. Bayu ran toward the Javelin and used it to locked and fired the enemy.

"Oyasumi!(Good Night)", he said before pulled the trigger.

As the rocket fired, he jumped to the lifeboat. The rocket hit the ball-like thing and the 'disk' also shattered into thousands pieces. The survivor of the Kirishima and John Lie saluted to their ships as they saw her sunk. They didn't celebrate their victory because they has been lost two ships, not mentioning they also lost their friend, family, and even lover. The survivor popped the flares to make the USS Curtis Wilbur, the only survived ship know their location.

"Let's pick up those people from the sea.", James said and the destroyer moved toward the survivor's lifeboat.

* * *

"Bayu! I got your hand, man!", Larry said as he pulled Bayu's hand.

"Thanks Larry", Bayu said.

"We got a wounded! We need a medic!", They both heard Daniel shouted and ran toward him.

"Hey, what happened?", Bayu asked. The Red Haired Petty Officer pointed at the crowded near the helipad. After they arrived there, they saw Ren got badly injured. Bayu lifted down his scarf. "Medic here! **Damn he lost much amount of blood**", He called his familiar and healed the injured captain.

"Shit, Ren what the hell happened to you?", James appeared from nowhere and asked, but the Japanese Wizard's answered was only "My pocket".

"Don't push yourself,Oni-chan.", Rin said in concerned tone. Ren pulled James's collar. He seemed tried to speak to him.

"W-w-what do you want to say, Ren", He asked.

"J-j-jim…*cough* please protect Rin…. Protect her…and my pocket…*cough*it's in my pock..et", James entered his hand to the wounded boy's pocket and founded a piece of paper.

"I got it, hey…hey man?", but the captain had already passed away.

"NO! Oni-chan! Please don't go! Oni-chan..", Rin was crying after knowing her brother has gone.

**(Opening song "I Wanna Change by Street Beats" played)**

**Wairudosaido no tomodachi ni (A word to my friends)**

Bayu was clenched his fist, thingking that he failed to save a life but Larry placed his hand in his friend's shoulder trying to calmed him.

**Tsutaete okitai koto ga aru (Living on the wildside)**

Tara wiped the tears that escaped her eyes and faced the acting captain, "Sir, what is your order?".

"Moved the ship to Pescara, I'll tell what the hell happened to Admiral Hasegawa myself." She nodded.

**Ima wa tooku tooku mieru akari demo (That light which flickers far off in the distance)**

James moved toward Rin. "J-jim-chan", he queitly gave her the paper. She began to cry again, James hugged her trying to calmed her.

**Shinjite mirudakeno kachi ga aru (It just might lead you out of here someday)**

Faizal and the other men came to the scene with an empty body bag. They placed the Japanese captain lifeless body into the body bag. "Rest in Peace, Buddy", James said before pulled his dog tags and zipped up the body bag.

* * *

**(The opening scene played (Ignore this if you found this annoying))**

In a Bar, a young silver haired wizard with a Russian air force uniform sang a Punk Rock Japanese song with some older wizard playing the music and being watched by many soldier.

**"Oiboreta mahiru no kousaten ni (A crumbling afternoon intersection)  
Hane wo nakushita tori tachi no mure wo miru (I see a flock of birds without wings)  
Jibun rashiku ikiyou to agaitemiruga (Striving to survive, still unaware of what they are)  
Jibun no shyoutai ga imadani wakaranai (Wings burned by the sun)**

**Hane wa taiyou ni yakare...tobu koto mo dekinaika (They can't even fly but..They all have one ambition)**  
**Ore wa tobitai tobi tsuzuketai (I wanna fly and keep flying)**  
**Ore wa tobitai tobi tsuzuketai (I wanna fly and keep flying)**

**Wairudosaido no tomodachi ni (A word to my friends)  
Tsutaete okitai koto ga aru (Living on the wildside)  
Jibun rashiku ikirutte douiu koto da (What does it mean to live as yourself?)  
Jibun no kara wo kowashi tsuzukeru koto da (Breaking free from the shell that holds you)**

**Utsuriyuku toki no naka de daremoga jibun wo sagasu (With every season comes a new self-discovery)**  
**Ore wa kawaritai kawari tsuzuketai (I wanna change and keep changing)**  
**Ore wa kawaritai kawari tsuzuketai (I wanna change and keep changing)**  
**I I wanna change, I wanna change"**

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter of this fanfic. This is the cast of OC that will appear in this story :**

**Before the Neuroi Attack**

**USS Curtis Wilbur (USN)**

- **Jack Hopper (Captain)(Commanding Officer)(KIA)**

- **James Hopper (Commander)(First Officer)**

- **Carlos Caparzo (Liuttenant Commander)(Chief Engineering)**

- **Tara Westwood (Ensign)(Helmsman)**

- **Larry Bishop (Master Chief Petty Officer)(Medical Officer)**

- **Daniel Guiterrez (Petty Officer)(Enlisted Officer)**

**JDS Kirishima (JMSDF)**

- **Ren Hasegawa (Captain)(Commanding Officer)(KIA)**

- **Rei Nagato (Commander)(First Officer)**

- **Rin Hasegawa (Liuttenant)(Navigator)**

**KRI John Lie (IN)**

- **Faizal Perdanakusuma (Major)(CICWO)**

- **I Gede Bayu Miyafuji (Major Sergeant)(Medical Officer)**

- **Erwin Hendradiningrat (Second Sergeant)(Enlisted Officer)**

**After the Attack**

**USS Curtis Wilbur (UNCF)**

- **James**

- **Rei **

- **Faizal**

- **Carlos**

- **Rin**

- **Tara**

- **Bayu**

- **Larry**

- **Daniel**

- **Erwin**

**Omake :**

- **The Indonesian Navy Ranks are the same with the other Military branch. Please see "Indonesian Military Ranks" in the Wikipedia**

- **The Indonesian Navy ship were commanded by a colonel not a captain or commander.**

- **The opening song was also an opening song of Crows Zero.**

- **The singing wizard will be stared and this story. **

- **Bayu's and Larry's surname, family, and even specialty are based on Yoshika's and Lynnete's.**

- **The witches and wizards from the other world was weared pants or skirts for some reasons.**

**Don't worry the 501****st**** will be stared in the next chapter. And also please send me a reviews or PM. Okay that's all. KodokSangar out.**

[CONNECTION TERMINATED]


	2. The Enemy of My Enemy

**Hello guys, I'm come back. I'm sorry because there some error in the previous chapter. At first I used KRI Sultan Hassanudin as the Indonesian ship but later I decide to change it with KRI John Lie after I watch the news about a new ship. And I give some thanks to Penlock because he give me some information about warships. If you want to know why I use the song 'I wanna change' for the opening, because some of the lyrics are about friendships, flying, and many other which correspond with the Strike Witches genre. (I thought the Strike Witches is a Friendship anime like K-on and the others not yuri. Sorry just opinion, no flame please) And also I decide to named the modern ship group as The '5****th**** UNCF fleet' and I also change Rin to an TAO. I don't know I'll make an OC x Canon or Canon x Canon, but I'll think about it later. Okay, lets start again!**

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN STRIKE WITCHES FRANCHISE !**

* * *

"Dear Otou-san, if you read this message it's mean that I'm no longer in this world and can't came back home. I'm sorry, I can't become a son you want but at least I've done what do you want 'became the man who Dedicated his life for his country'. But I've make sure Rin will come back alive and now being protected by the one I trust. Once again I'm really sorry. I love you, Otou-san"–Captain Ren Hasegawa, The Commanding Officer of JDS Kirishima, Killed in Action at Mediteranean sea, 21 May 2016, 00:50.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: THE ENEMY OF MY ENEMY

The Enemy of My Enemy

21 May 1945, 07:00

501st JFW Base, Pescara, Romagna

It was a morning in the '501st Joint Fighter Wing' AKA 'Strike Witches' base. The Strike Witches was one of the Multinational Witches Squadron and also the most famous. It was because they had liberated the Gallia from Neuroi's hand and destroy the Warlocks, warmachines that created by Air Force Marshal Trevor Maloney but in the end it became rogue. The Witches Squadron were disbanded for some months but later reformed again and based in Pescara.

In the Base 4 witches were seen running around the base, one of them were Major Mio Sakamoto the Squadron Leader of the 501st. "Come on Ladies! Move your leg!", She shouted at the other witches, Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji, Major Sergeant Lynette Bishop, and Flying Officer Perrine H Clostermann.

"B-but Sakamoto-san, p-p-please let us to rest a moment.", Yoshika gasped as he trying to speak with the Major.

Mio Laughed, "Not until you finished 5 more laps!", The girls kept running.

Meanwhile, In the Commanding Officer's office. Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke the CO of the Strike Witches was still busy with her desk work until a man with Fuso Imperial Navy uniform.

"Good morning, Commander Minna", he greeted her while entered the office with a telegram.

"Morning, Petty Officer Hijikata.", she greeted the Officer and later he asked him. "What brings you here?"

He give her the Telegram an said. "These just came in this morning". Minna read the Telegram. The telegram was about a US navy fleet that bring a supply and needed an aerial escort for them.

"Just say 'we will provide some witches for air cover' and also please tell the witches to go to the briefing room.", The Petty Officer nodded. "Okay, you're dismissed", he saluted her an walked out from the room. She stared to the cloudy sky outside the windows. **"I hope there will no some things bad happened",** She thought.

* * *

Meanwhile in the sea

The USS Curtis Wilbur of the 5th UNCF fleet still cruising to Pescara. In the one of the cabin, James sat in his bunk will stared at his family photo in his IPhone5.

Rin entered his cabin. "We need you, sir", she said.

"But I can't Protect you all", He stated. Rin only sighed.

"If you can't, who can?", She walked closer to him. She sat near him. "But at least you could kept this ship from being sunked. You're the only one who can command this ship." She stared at him, "My brother had been died and he told you to protect me."

"R-rin?"

"We entered the navy to end this war and protect the persons we love, If you keep like this the war will never end." she finally shouted at him with tears in her eyes, "Be the Jim-chan I know!". James keep stared at her until he stood up from his bunk. "G-gomenasai, I'm very rude to you." she apologized to him while stood up while.

"yeah, don't worry Rin. Everything you said is true. Thanks.", He said with a carefree smile made her blushed.

"y-yeah, you're welcome", she said. They walked to the bridge.

"Tara, Report in", James said

"we almost at Pescara, sir", she answered

"ETA?"

"6 hours"

"Did the contact with the FLTFORCOM has been restabelished?", he asked again

"Negative, sir" the other officer said.

"CIC, we got multiple Contact, bearing 2-7-7, 20 miles, asigned track number 1002 to 1010, it's appeared to be a fleet sir." One of the CIC officer said. "another radar contact, bearing 2-8-0, altitude 1000 feet, marked as 1011 to 1021, it's very small"

"understood, move the ship to 2-7-8! We need to the established communication with…" his word were cut of by one of the officer.

"New contact, bearing 3-5-5, altitude 1000 feet. Assigned track number 1022 to 1029. They're moving toward the fleet sir"

"moved the ship to 2-7-9. All engines ahead flank!"

"All engines ahead, aye sir.", The helmsman said.

James turned to Faizal, "Fish, you're the CICWO now." He nodded. They both ascended to the CIC.

"we got another contact, bearing 0-0-5, altitude 1500 feet, 30 miles away, assigned track number 1030 to 1035."

"TAO, we got something in my camera it's look like the aircraft we encountered last night", Rin said.

James stared on the Naval gun's camera an saw the Black and Red coloured flying things fired it laser toward a fleet of the World War 2 warships. "wait is that the fletcher-class destroyer?", he asked

"probably", she answered. All presents crew were shocked, they thought that they have went back in time. James stared at the camera as the witches squadron began to engaged the same kind of aircraft that had sunk their two other ships.

"T-to any…*static*…, this is captain…*static*… of the USS Texas. We ar…*static*… by the neuroi…*static*… Request immediate assistance…*static*…", The transmission ended made some of the crews shocked once again because the USS Texas has been decommissioned and now became a museum ship.

**"The enemy of my enemy, ehh?!", **he thought. "we need to help those people to engaged those son of a bitch." He turned to the crews behind him. "I want every single person in this ship to be armed."

* * *

Meanwhile in the one of the cabin, some of the crews were sleep peacefully after the stressful battle. Bayu was sleep in the same bunk with Larry because his bunk was sunked. Larry was the only one who can't sleep, it's because Erwin was snore loudly. The other weren't interrupted but for the young wizard it was a big deal. He later heard someone fart make him cursed, "Holyshit!". All of the crews waked up after heard sound of alarm blaring.

"General quarters! General quarters! All hands Man your battle station! I repeat! All hands Man your battle station!", after the announcement, all of the crews rushed to the storage.

In the storage, Carlos gived the weapons to the crews. "Get some!" he shouted.

Larry got an Barret M82 anti material rifle, "Check safe, Check clear!", he said while chocking his weapon and calling his familiar a Scottish Fold.

"Check safe, check clear!", Bayu said while cocking his Pindad SS2 Assault Rifle while calling his familiar a Shiba Inu.

"Check safe, check clear!", same as Erwin who cocking his M240 Machine Gun while calling his familiar a Sumatran Tiger.

* * *

"Ready all guns! Target 1030 and 1031!", James said.

"Understood! Target 1030 and 1031! Ready to fire!", Rin said.

"Fire!"

"CIC, fire!"

The SM-2 missiles fired from the VLS toward its target.

* * *

Meanwhile in the sky, a dogfight were breaked between the witches and the escort ship's support. They saw one of the destroyer was heavily damaged by the neuroi and began to sunk. "This is captain…*static*… we lost USS Chevalier….*static*…. immediate assistance!"

"Neuroi Reinforcment coming! This is too bad!", Mio said while sliced a Neuroi with her Reppumaru. "Try to hold on for little longer!." Lynnete engages the Neuroi with her boys anti tank rifle while Yoshika cover her back. While Eila Sanya, and Luchinni fired the Large type neuroi whle Barkhorn and Hartmann try their best to protect the supply ship.

In the otherside Shirley chase an isolated neuroi behind Perrine. Perrine try to warn her but another Neuroi engages her made her to lost focus on Shirley. After destroyed the isolated Neuroi, the Liberion witch got surrounded by the Neuroi's reinforcement. "Shit, An Ambush?! This isn't good!", she raished her shield but before its fired, one of the Neuroi got hit by 2 Rockets and followed by another 2 Rocket. Shirley fired at the other Neuroi with Perrine. "Wow, nice shot Sanya!", She said because Sanya was the only one who used a rocket launcher.

"It's not me.", She said emotionlessly made everyone surprised.

"If it isn't you, so whom?", Eila asked. Her question got answered by 2 other rockets which hit one of the large type Neuroi but it wasn't Sanya who fired."What is that?"

Mio saw the Rockets were coming from the southeast. She later contact Minna. "Minna, this is Mio. Did you call a reinforcements?"

"Negative, but what happened?" The Commander asked back.

Mio's eyes widened and then she said, "Minna can you take a look to the radar?"

"Alright, please standby"

"You better be quick.", she shouted.

"Mio, we've detected an unknown radar contact from the southeast from your location. Becareful!"

After she heard about the unknown contact, Mio use her magic eye ability to see the contact and she surprised in what she saw. It was a ship with an unknown design, it was big like a cruiser but it only has one deck gun. She saw the ship fired 2 rockets and somehow manage to accurately hit the Neuroi from the long range. The Major later contact her Commanding Officer, "Minna, I've detected the unknown contact. It's appeared to be a ship but I don't know what class is it."

"Understood, we're trying to estabelished contact with them." Not long after Minna talked, a new unheard Liberion accented man voice were heard in the comms.

"This is the 5th UNCF Fleet warships, USS Curtis Wilbur to the unknown witch squadron, we're attempting to establish a communication with you and please Identify yourself, over.", the voice said.

"This is Major Mio Sakamoto of the 501st Joint Figther Wing, which whom I talking.", Mio asked

"This is Commander James Hopper The CO of the USS Curtis Wilbur, I thought you guys could need some help.", The Voice answered.

Minna heard the conversation between Mio and the Liberion Commander. She never heard of this 5th UNCF Fleet nor the USS Curtis Wilbur. But she want to talk with this man personally.

Mio saw another Rockets being launched by the 'Liberion' Ship. "Wow, how can they hit the Neuroi in Long Range?", Lynnete said in amazement.

But they later saw two of the Large Type Neuroi flied towards the shipand almost in their laser firing range. Mio later shouted, "Damn it, Yeager, Bishop! Stop that Neuroi! Miyafuji moved toward the ship and save anyone! Double Time!", They Nodded. There's no way that ship can survive the Neuroi's fire but they only hope they could save anyone they can.

* * *

In the ship many crews moved towards the front deck. Larry take prone and aimed his M82 to one of the Flying thing, "Here we go", he said. Erwin crouched near him and Bayu sling his SS2 to his back and mount the .50 calmachine gun. Bayu murmured something in Balinese trying to braced himself, same as Erwin who Murmured in Arabic.

"1030 and 1031 has been confirmed destroyed.", Rin said.

"1026 and 1029 , bearing 3-3-1, altitude 3000 feet, 5 miles, incoming fast!", one of the officer said.

"fired target 1026, focused the shield to the front!", Rei said who now has been promoted by James as the first officer. The VLS released more missiles and hit one of the Target.

* * *

The witches saw the rockets hit the neuroi, Lynnete fired that neuroi's core while Shirley accelerated toward the other neuroi. " Damn it, if it keep like this, all hands in that ship would be lost!" She said.

While Yoshika fly in top speed try to reach the ship before the Neuroi but it was too late because the neuroi was ready to fired the Liberion ship. "N-no", she said while closed her eyes. She don't want many sailors to be killed in front of her eyes. But to her surprise the ship managed to block the lasers with some kind of witch's shield. "W-what?!" Shirley and Lynnete also surprised.

* * *

The things stop fired. "Let's drop some shits on that motherfucker", erwin said while aimed at the target.

"FIRE!", James shouted. The destroyer began to open fire at the things. The crews outside also fired at the machine. The machine was growled and fired a laser but it was easily blocked by the shield. 'The Steel Hammer' fired the naval gun and destroyed its core. The Curtis Wilbur began to moved toward the convoy ship in military speed.

* * *

The witches eyes were widened after they saw the mysterious ship could defeat a Large Type Neuroi without witches helps (they still didn't there are witches in the ship). "Wow, sugoiii!", Yoshika said in amazement. They also surprised after saw some of the crews were male witches.

"Miyafuji, did you have reached the ship?", Mio said in the intercoms.

"yeah, I've been reached it but…", Yoshika answered.

"But what!", Mio barked as she concerned about the ship.

"it was destroyed the Neuroi without our help…", Lynnete answered.

"and they also had some male witches.", Shirley added.

"Wha..*cough*.. keep your eyes open, protect the ship.", she said with a fake cough try to not seen surprised by her subordinate.

"Affirmative!", The girls said in unison.

**"I can't belived that Liberion could made something like this", **Shirley thought after she saw a Liberion like flag in the ship.

The ship engages some of the Neuroi that attack the convoy. The Neuroi hit some of the target made them damaged or destroyed. all of the remaining Neuroi got distracted to the and begin to engages it. Mio saw this an turned to her subordinates. "I don't know how they could have weaponry like that but that made our job more easily! Lets finish it girls!"

"Yes ma'am", all of the witches said in unison.

* * *

Some of the flying things got intercepted by the witches. The crews were surprised that they used the striker unit that used in the world war 2 and now has been decommissioned. But they ignore it an focused to intercept the flying things. "Hit it!", James shouted. The ship fired its weapon to the machines. The flying things got destroyed one by one by the modern destroyer and the witches.

"Whooo", Bayu shouted while firing the .50 cal machine gun. All of them fired their weapons to the flying things.

"Be not thou far from me, O Lord", Larry said while pull the trigger, ripping one of the flying things. All of crews outside fired the last flying machine. "All my strength, haste thee help me", he said again while fired his Barret M82 repeatadlly. The things got destroyed into thousands glass pieces and all of the crews in the Curtis Wilbur began to cheering. "whoa, you see that?! You see that?!", Larry got up and exclaiming happily. He later got slapped in the back of his head.

"Holyshit! You're killer baby!", Bayu said while hugging him.

"damn it, it's hurt dude!", he shouted angrily. The other crews began to cheering at him while lifted him up. "Hey, get me down you assholes", Larry shouted again but looks like the other ignored it. He later saw a blond haired gril that wield a sniper rifle smiled at him made him blushed. They got him down after an eyepatched girl trying to landed on the ship.

* * *

While in the CIC all of the crews also cheering. But one of the crews rushed to the commander. "sir, one of the witches want to talk with you.", without thinking anymore he walked outside and saw an eyepatched girl with a Mitsubishi A6M Zero model striker floating in the ship.

"Let me guest, you must be…Major Mio Sakamoto right?", the girl turned to him.

"Yeah, so you're…" there was a pause until Mio finished to examined the man's uniform. The nametag was writted 'Hopper'. She couldn't believed that a seventeen years old boy was the one who commanded the ship. But she continued her word. "…Commander James Hopper." He nodded. "okay, but we need to talk this with my CO in our base in Pescara.

James's eyes were widened by the word 'Pescara'. "Excuse me, did you say Pescara?"

"yes, I did but what happened?" She asked curiously.

"We were tasked to Pescara by Admiral Iori Hasegawa." He said.

"Who is Admiral Iori Hasegawa?", she asked.

"He is my superior and the leader 5th UNCF fleet but we will talk about this once we get to the base", he said.

"Understood, but could you help us to escort the supply ship until we got to Pescara?", Mio requested to the Commander.

"Okay, we'll take care of that."

"Thanks for the cooperation, sir" She said and flying back in formation. The ship moved to the front of the formation in front of the Liberion battleship USS Texas.

"Mio, have you tell the captain to went to our base.", Minna contacted Mio.

"yeah, I've tell him about this but…they all very weird", Mio stated made Minna more curious.

"weird like what?"

"The captain said they tasked to Pescara by someone called Admiral Iori Hasegawa. The male crews aboard the ship also…have an animal ear and tails like witches and the witches aboard the ship wear pants, they also weild weapons that I've never seen before.", Mio explained.

"Understood, but keep your weapons thight we still don't know if they're friendlies or not"

"Roger that", she said, ended the transmission. "okay girls let's get back to work and keep your eyes open.", she order. All of the witches nodded. She stared at the Curtis Wilbur which now in the front of formation and thought, "I hope they aren't like that Maloney", she still remembered the time when Britain Marshall tried to replaced the witches with the warlock but it seems this Hopper guy wasn't like that because she also saw some witches aboard the ship. She later joined the girl in formation.

* * *

**Well it was the 2****nd**** chapter of this fanfic. Maybe I can't write for some weeks because of the Kuningan day. In the next chapter there would be a debriefing and the 501st would meet face to face with the 5****th**** UNCF fleet. I also tried to avoid the Gary Stu and Mary Sue. Okay I'm out.**

[CONNECTION TERMINATED]


	3. Same Shit, DIfferent Day

**I'm here again guys…mmmm… I don't know what to say but this chapter about the Introduction between the Strike Witches and the 5****th**** UNCF Fleet's crews. Well, the world where the 'World War 3' sparks is different with our world where magic and wizards exist but Neuroi doesn't and the only same with our world is only the Country names and World War 2 History. Okay let's start again.**

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN STRIKE WITCHES FRANCHISE!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3 : S.S.D.D

S.S.D.D (Same Shit, Different Day)

21 May 1945, 15:40

A few miles away from 501st base, Pescara, Romagna

Some of the Curtis Wilbur crews were continue their sleep in their cabin while the rest eat in the dining hall or sat outside. Carlos were still sat on one of the chair in the reactor room and listening music from his IPod. Daniel kept his eyes on the spotter. James sat in the bridge with Rei and Tara while Faizal and Rin sat in the CIC. Larry and Bayu where chatting outside while Erwin kept stared at the witches. "hey guys, did you realized that those girls aren't wearing pants", Erwin said.

"We already know about it Erwin, but what happened?", Bayu asked.

"Well, nothing", The Indonesian Wizard said.

"hehehe I know what you mean. You must be thinking something pervert right?", Larry said with a grin in his face.

"What?! No! A Nobleman like me never think an unaproriate things like that!", he glared made his two friend laughed

"Oh really?! I still remembered when we still in the navy academy, Major Faizal give you a punishment to stood in front of the flagpole with one leg and your hands on the ears while said 'I'll not peeking in the girls bathroom again' until the rest time ended after seen you peeking in the girls bathroom. What about it, Nobleman? Hahahaha…..", Bayu said while continue his laugh.

"Diem lu, Anjing Rakun!(Shut up, you raccoon dog!)", he glared while holding his emberassment.

"He really did that?! Looks like you must try it again later Nobleman!", Larry said made their laugh exploded. Some of the crews outside who heared this began to laugh, made Erwin blushed wildly.

* * *

Perrine saw that some of the boys in the modern ship laughed with a few of them stared at the girls made her glared. Lynette saw this an asked her, "what happened Perrine?"

"Hey did you realized that the boys laughing at us?! they must be thinking something pervert about us!" she shouted. Made every crews stop laughing and stared at them made all of the girls except Mio embarrassed.

"P-p-perrine-san don't say like that. I thought they aren't like that", Yoshika said while embarrassed. They later realized that they almost arrived at their base.

* * *

While in the CIC. "Rin, have you seen the base yet?", Faizal asked.

"Negative, but what you think about their base looks like?", She asked back.

"Well, I bet it would more like a Three star Hotel? Something with clean sheets and soft pillows and room service….and without bullshits. Yeah maybe like that", The eighteen years old wizard said with a smirked.

"I bet it more than that", The TAO said after seen a silhouette of the base.

All of the crews were on amazement after they saw the overly fancy military base. "Wow, look at that. It's more like a castle than a base.", Bayu commented.

"Yeah, you're right. I really hope the UNCF Top Brass would made something like that.", Larry said.

"Man, I think I'm in the Disney land now.", Erwin commented. While Daniel only focused at the angel statue in front of one of the building.

While in the bridge Tara was jawdropped after seen the base. Rei chuckled after saw the crews reaction, **"Good, now they more look like a bunch of student in one of their school trip than a combat ready wizards and witches.", **He thought.

While James only said, "I hope there's no Hitler or some kind like him there." He turned to the helmsman. "Let's get docked", he said.

"Aye Aye sir", Tara said while moving the American Destroyer to the one of the dock. 'The Steel Hammer's' crews were got out from the ship.

Meanwhile the witches were landed on the airstrip and stored their Striker Unit in the hangar. Yoshika saw the escort ship's crews being injured like a shit and try to approached them, but Mio stop her, "What are you doing Miyafuji? Let's go to the Briefing room!"

"B-b-but, I want to heal them, Sakamoto-san", She said while stared at them.

"Well, you could do it after the debriefing", Mio said. She said again before Yoshika replied. "I bet those people also has a Medical Witch, I saw some witches and also male witches in the ship when I landed and talk with their CO."

"What, they has male witches?", Getrude asked in surprised tone.

"Yes, I saw some of the male crews has a familiar and also they managed to create something like witch's shield", Shirley explained made some of the girls who didn't saw the ship in action surprised.

"Okay, we can talk about this with them on the debriefing.", Mio stated and all of them walked to the briefing room.

* * *

The Naval Striker Ship's crews got in front of the main building that guarded by the base personel who wield a World War 2 Weapons and also wore 'Italian' World War 2 uniform, it seems the theory about Multi Universe was correct. They also saw many crews of the of the sunked and damaged escort ships. "Miyafuji, Bishop, and the other medical officer, you guys help those people", James ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!", They said in unison and they walked to the injured crews. The other sat or lying in the dock. While James himself only stood up, watching the situation.

* * *

Minna walked outside at the place where many crews of the Curtis Wilbur take a rest. She saw many crews in uniforms she never seen before. Some of them was wear Navy Blue Uniform with a Liberion like flag on the shoulder, while the others who looks like Fusoan wore a Dark Blue uniform and the rest wore a Green uniform with a strange Red and White Flag on its shoulder. Majority of the crews were on the same age or more younger than her. She decide to asked one of the girls, "Excuse me, could you call your superior please?"

"Okay, wait a minute please", the girls who wear a green uniform said as she stood up and ran away. She saw some of the male crews were avoided their gazes to her for some reason that she didn't know while the female crews only looks like they were confused. The girls later back with 3 man in the 3 different uniform. The guys also surprised after they saw her but they calmed down not long after that.

"I'm Commander James Hopper, the Commanding Officer of the USS Curtis Wilbur. Who could you be?", One of them said which was the one with a short messy Blonde hair and in the Navy Blue Uniform.

"I'm Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilkce, The Commanding Officer of this 501st Joint Fighter Wing AKA 'Strike Witches'. Nice to meet you, Commander Hopper. On the behalf of my girls of the 501st JFW and the supply ship's escort crews, we owe you our life.", She said to the Commander while smiled and shows her hands which he shook it.

"The pleasure is mine, and nice to meet you too, Commander Minna.", he said while smiled back. When James tried to Introduce his subordinates, the Red Haired Commander said.

"I'm sorry, but you can Introduce them once we get to the briefing room", He nodded and the trio followed the Karsland Commander to the briefing room.

* * *

The witches were waiting their Commander and some of the Curtis Wilbur ship's Senior Officer in the briefing room. They later saw Minna and 3 men in different uniform entered the room. Before they all took a seat one of them with a slightly long grey hair and Dark Blue uniform glanced at the world map and call the other guys, "Hopper, Fish, maybe your theory about alternate universe is right". He said in Fusoan accented Britanish.

"Yeah, maybe", the other Officer with an almost bald black hair and green uniform said with a South Eastern Asian accented Britanish. All of them stared at the world map with a surprised look made the witches confused.

**James and CO's POV**

The trio stared at the world map. However it was very different with their world. Some of the countries they know and even their own country were renamed. United States of America became United States of Liberion, Empire of Japan became Empire of Fuso, Republic of Indonesia became Hodderland East Indies, United Kingdom became Britannia, France became Gallia, Germany became Karsland, Federation of Russia became Empire of Orussia, Finland became Soumus, Poland became Ostmark, Italy became Romagna, Spain became Hispania, Netherland became Hodderland, Canada became Faraway Land, Poland became Ostmark and so on. Not mentioning that the American Land was Weird, Very Weird.

The trio believed that not only they went to the another Universe they also went back in time, because not only the witches weaponry and striker unit were more ancient, it was because they aren't wearing pants. During the World War 2, the witches and wizards didn't wear their pants, it was one of the reason why James a little bit uncomfortable when he read the history book because there were some pictures of bunch of dudes that only wore boxers on their bottom. And also there's no wizard can be seen in this base.

**Strike Witches's POV**

The Witches were saw the 3 guy's reaction after saw the world map. One of them who has a Blonde hair and wore a Navy Blue Uniform finally said. "Is this the real world map?", He asked with a Liberion accented Britanish. The witches were only nodded made the 3 shocked. Minna let out a sigh.

"Excuse me Gentlemen, we gonna start the debriefing soon.", She said, they all looked back at Her.

"oooh, sorry for made you waiting girls", The Liberion Guy apologized while scratching the back of his head. The three of them sat in the front of the row, faced the witches.

"Okay lets get start. Please introduce yourself gentlemen", Minna said. One of them stood up.

"Okay, I'm Commander Rei Nagato of the Japan Maritime Self Defense Force and the former First Officer of the JDS Kirishima. Nice to meet you.", He said while bowed. The girls especially Yoshika and Mio were wondered, why this Fusoan guy claimed to be with this Random Japan Maritime Self Defense Force and also did he said something about IFN Battleship Kirishima?

"Excuse me Nagato-san, you claimed as this Japan Maritime Self Defense Force but you're from Fuso right?", Yoshika asked politely.

"Sumimasen, tabun watashi wa atode sono shitsumon ni kotaeru mono imasu. (I'm sorry, maybe I shall answer that question later)", he replied in Fusoan made all of them surprised.

"And about the Kirishima?", Lynnete asked.

"Maybe it later too", he replied again in Britanish. He gived a nod to the other guy. This guy also stood up.

"I'm Major Faizal Perdanakusuma or you can call me 'Fish', I'm with the Indonesian Navy's Kopaska and the former Combat Information Center Watch Officer aboard the KRI John Lie. Nice to meet you girls", he said with a military tone. This made the witches more puzzled because the name 'Indonesian' and 'KRI John Lie' were very strange in their ears. Before he sit down Erica raised her hand. "yeah?"

"Major, sorry but I never heard about this Indonesia country before", She said.

"Well maybe it because in this time my country didn't proclaimed its Independence yet", Erica was trying to asked again but the Major continued his word. "Well, maybe we can talk about that later shall we?", he sat down and the last man stood up.

"Some of you must've been know my name right? I'm Commander James Hopper of the United States Navy and the acting captain of the USS Curtis Wilbur. It's pleasure to meet you.", he sit down again. There's no one in the room who asked him. He sat in the the chair and asked the girl. "So what do you want to ask girl?", the three wizard were being bombarded by many question by the witches. Until the 'Tomato headed witch' silenced them. She decided to ask the guys first.

"Okay, so I heard from Mio that you claimed as the part of this 5th UNCF Fleet and also someone named Admiral Iori Hasegawa tasked you to Pescara, isn't it?", all of them nodded. "Okay then, so I want to know about this UNCF and this Admiral, can you explain this?", James cleared his throat an began to explained.

"Yes, Admiral Iori Hasegawa is the current Commander of the 5th UNCF Fleet. The UNCF is the short for United Nations Coalition Forces, a multinational military organization that formed by the United Nations. They formed this organization to fight against the AWWB or A World Without Boundaries, a terrorist organization that tried to unite all countries in the world by destroying their goverments and merged them one by one. The 5th UNCF Fleet is one of the 32 UNCF Navy Fleets"

"Sorry but I still don't know about this. are there a human on human warfare inside this Second Neuroi War?", Minna said.

"Well, we don't know the history about this world because I think it also different with ours.", replied made Minna confused.

"We still don't understand in what are you talking about", Minna said made James sighed

"Okay then, just said that we aren't from this universe?", he stated made the witches more dumbfounded. **"Oh damn it, what the hell is those girl learned in the science class?!",** he cursed in his thought. "I mean there's an theory from our scientist that there are many universe in this world. Some of them were almost same like ours . for the example our countries name were renamed here like America became Liberion, Dutch East Indies or now Indonesia became Hodderland East Indies, Japan became Fuso, and blablablabla….. and we never fight those flying things before, and also looks like we are coming back to the past. you understand?", the girls nodded. It seems like he also gived some answer for the girls past question but Trude raised her hand.

"Did you really don't know about the Neuroi?", the guys shocked their head.

"like he said, we never encountered or being attacked by this….Neuroi things before.", Rei replied and asked back, "And by the way when and how those things come from?"

Minna explained about the Neuroi in general. She said that the Neuroi's first contact with the human was during the Ancient Egypt era and about their first attack and victory in the first Neuroi War which until 1917. And also about their reappearance in the Black Sea coast and their attack on Ostmark, Gallia, and Karsland, starting the Second Neuroi War. The guys were surprised because the Neuroi's invasion were similar with the Nazi Germany's invasion in the Second World War.

"Wait, you said that the Neuroi were first attack was on Danzig, Ostmark in 1939, isn't it?", James asked. Minna nodded. "And they also invaded Gallia?", she nodded again but later asked.

"But what happened?", she asked while puzzled.

"It's really a proof that we come to the another Universe.", he replied. Later Luchinni raised her hand for a question.

"You said you're coming back in time, right?" James nodded, "so what year in your world back then?"

"2016, same date, same month, and same hours"

"Really? I don't believed you", Perrine said in rude tone made James a little bit annoyed.

"I know you would say like that, but…this is one of the prove", James take his hand to his pocket and picked up a rectangular small device. The girls were move closer to him.

"What is that thing?", Shirley asked as she touched this device curiously.

"This is an Apple IPhone5, one of the most advanced smartphone on my era. It more like a more advanced telephone and faxmail, plus it can listened music, watching video, playing games and so on", He said like he was representing a new military weaponry that still fresh from the factory.

"What? It can play song?", Yoshika asked in an exciting tone.

"Of course", he said while touching the device made all the girls more curious, everyone in the room were surrounding him except for Faizal and Rei who still sat while sat calmly or take it to the back of his head. "Choose whatever you like", James give it to Yoshika. List was full of many tittle of song. Yoshika touched one of the song which was written in hiragana and kanji. The song played.

**watashi ni dekiru koto  
hitotsudzutsu kanaetai  
yume ni mukatte ippozutsu arukou  
watashi ni dekiru koto  
anata ni mo tsutaetai  
akiramenai de tsubasa hirogete  
saa tobou yo ashita no tame ni**

**mou yadatte hiza wo kakaete nageku toki mo  
daijoubu nakanai de kitto dekiru  
yuuki no tobira chotto akeru dake da yo  
egao gyutto dakishimete  
takaku takaku maiagare**

**watashi ni mo dekiru koto  
yasashisa wo mamoritai  
namida fuitara tobitatou ashita he  
watashi kara todoketai  
totte oki no mahou de  
mou utsumukanai yakusoku suru wa  
jiyuu no tame mirai no tame ni**

They were surprised because they've never heard this kind of song. The guys were only smirked at the witches reaction. Yoshika gave it back to James because she didn't know how to turn it off. They all went to their chair. "Thank you, so where were we?", Eila raised her hands.

"So, if there are no Neuroi your world, your world must be in peach, right?", She asked.

"Far from it", Faizal replied, "In our world we don't fight the Neuroi but we fight each other until now." He replied again made the witches gasped in this believed. "Actually this year was the year when the Second World War, one of the greatest war in history ended."

"What happened in that war?", Eila asked again.

"In 1939, the Nazi Germany or Karslands invaded the city of Danzig in Poland or Ostmark in this world." James explained while using the name of the countries in this universe to make the witches more understand. "Later the Facist Italy or Romagna and the Japan or Fuso Empire joined the Axis power made it more stronger. In 1940 the Nazi Karsland under the command of their, Fuhrer Adolf Hitler invaded all of the Europe, they also invaded Orussia. While in the Pacific on 1941, Fuso attacked the Liberion Naval base in Pearl Harbor and the Liberion President Franklin D Rosefelt declared war against the Fuso which also began the war in the Pacific and Birtannia, Liberion and Orussia formed the allied forces to fight the axis power." The girls were shocked after heard about the Second World War. Mostly Minna, Trude, Erica, Luchinni, Yoshika, and Mio after knew that their country counterpart attacking the other country. Shirley also surprised that the Pearl Harbour was attacked by Mio and Yoshika's country counterpart.

"H-h-hey, this is a j-joke right?", Lynnete asked hesitantly.

"I also hope this is a joke but….that was writted in every single history book in my world." Rei replied.

"So who's win the war?", Erica asked with a bit shaken but rather calm tone.

"Allies won", James said calmly. Minna and Mio were in disbelieved after knew that their country counterpart were loss the war even its were the most powerful Countries in the world.

"H-h-how could t-t-t-hat happened?", Trude said while tried to calmed herself after knew her country's defeat.

"For the Karsland, they started to feel their defeat after the failure of the North Africa and Stalinghard campaign. When the allied forces began to invaded the Normandy and with the aid of Orussia, they pulled back to the heart of Karsland which Berlin. Their Fuhrer can't accept his defeat and killed himself. In May 7 1945, the Karsland Surrendered. And for the Romagna the Allied forces managed to occupied the Sicily and southern Romagna made some of the Romagnan people launched a Rebellion against their leader, Benito Mussolini. In 1944, Mussolini died after being shooted by the anti-Fascist people.", Rei explained.

"w-w-w-w-hat about f-f-f-f-uso?", Yoshika asked while almost cry. Mio only closed her eyes tried to calmed her from the pain after know about Fuso's Counterpart defeat.

"After what Fuso did to the Pearl Harbor. The US launched an Island Hopping Campaign which successful. They also bombed some of the Fuso's major city with napalm bomb, but they kept resisted. In August 1945, The Liberion dropped some Atomic bomb AKA The Little Boy in Hiroshima and Nagasaki, some days after that that , Fuso surrendered.", Faizal explained.

"What is this Atomic bomb?", Shirley asked.

"The Atomic bomb is a kind of super weapons that used to bombard a city only in one drop. It would leave a crater that contaminated with a radioactive or poisoned cloud that could kill persons. The US only drop 2 bombs to avoided the world become poisoned.", James replied.

"So, what happened to the Axis Power?", Sanya asked wanting to know what happened after the end of the war.

"The Karsland were split into two part. The West part were occupied by the Capitalist block while the East under the Communist block. The Fuso was forced to disbanded its military and fell under control of the US Military for some year.", James replied again made the girls more sad after knowing their counterpart's fate. They also thought that if the Neuroi didn't come they must've been fighting each other. However, James continued his word try to calmed them. "But, in the 1989 the Berlin wall was fall and both Karsland reunite. Now the Karsland became one of the most advanced country in the Europe. They now could made advanced cars, military weapons, and even ships. Not mentioning about their Football team which have become one of the greatest in the world", The girls became excited after knew the Karsland's counterpart became one of the more developed country. "And also the Fuso now became one of the most badass country in the Asia. They now have some finest cars manufacturer. And also their scientist now have developed some kind of robots and also their Anime and Manga. That's all made them titled as 'Asian Tiger'." The girls became more excited after they know about Fuso counterpart. Mio was only laughed and Yoshika exclaimed happily in Japanese/Fusoan. Rei was chuckled after James praised his country while James himself only smirked and thought, **"I wonder what would be their reaction if I told them about Hentai and JAV (Japanese Adult Video)."**

Erica saw Faizal only sat motionlessly. She decide to ask him, "How about your country Major….Perdanakusuma?". The room once again became silence and Faizal began to replied.

"Well, during the world war 2 my country fell to Japan or in this world Fuso's hand for at least 3 years. We proclaimed our independence a few days after we know about their surrender. But the Netherland or….Hodderland in this world tried to reoccupied our country. So, we have no choice but to fight them and….I thought you've already know about the answer", He answered. The girls were nodded. Sanya who was still sleppy raised her hands.

"How was your country being liberated and what happened after the war?", She asked with a low tone.

"After the Second Hodderland's Military Aggression on 1948, our capital, Jogjakarta was occupided for some months until we recaptured it in May 1, 1949. And for me, my country is the most beautiful in the world but however unlike the Germany and Japan, it's only a regular country in the South East Asian Region, no less no more.", He explained.

"Okay then, let's change the topic." Minna said, getting everyone in the room's attention, "I want to know how you guys were end up here", She asked.

James cleared his throat. "Just like what you've been know. After we liberated the Greece's capital, Athena from the AWWB control, we tasked to by Admiral Hasegawa to move to Pescara for a Joint Operation called 'Opreation Flaming Arrows' with the UNCF Air Force and the other Fleets. The operation is to invaded the Tunisia and Libya which still under the AWWB's control. Please keep this secret because this Operation were classified, Okay?", The girls were nodded. James continued, "Well, last night when we enrouted to Pescara, we encountered those Neuroi things. We still didn't know if they're friendly or foe, so we didn't open fire at them until they fired their lasers. We were able to destroy the first one with some minor damage but the other one coming and sunked the Kirishima and John Lie", the witches reaction changed after they know about their sunked ship. James was gritted his teeth. "Not only two ship, we also lost many good peoples, two of them is my own Brother and my childhood friend."

"I'm sorry to hear that", Minna said. Trude only stared at the floor with sad face, because she also know about what this boy feel but she was more lucky because Chris is still alive.

"Yeah, don't worry about that. After that we cruised to Pescara until we made contact with your squadron.", He replied again.

"I understand, but back to your world. Did there was a striker unit in your world and did the male witches managed to use them?", this time Mio asked.

"yeah, there is. The striker unit were used in the World War 2 until now", James replied. He then continued his word. "and the wizards also managed to use them like witches but….why you call them male witches?", he asked curiously.

"Well you see? Girls were the only one who can use magic while the boys can't. And when boys who managed to use the magical power were discovered, we only call them male witches because we don't know what should we call them." Mio explained.

"yeah, but please call us wizards, because male witches is more like dudes who exchange their dick with pussy…", he criticized before continued, "and since now we still use the Striker Unit, but now it was modernized with Jet machine that could make them faster and also we added homing missiles that make us can fight in the longer range."

Every witches in the room especially Shirley were excited after they know the Striker Unit in James's world were not only exist but also more advanced. Shirley was thinking about fly beyond mach one or more with the striker unit from the guys world. Minna decides to asked the wizards again, "If there are Striker Units in your world, so why you wear pants and where's you Striker Unit?"

Rei chuckled, "In my world, some of the countries were managed to create some kinds of pants that allows the wizards and witches to flow their magic to their Striker Unit, not wearing pants were somehow unapproriate and if you asked about our Striker, that ship, the Curtis Wilbur is our Striker". He said made the witches confused.

"What? That ship is a Striker Unit?!", Mio said in surprised tone. The other girls also dumbfounded.

"Yes, it is. But it's totally different with Striker Unit. We call it Naval Striker AKA Witches Powered Reactor (WPR). It was designed and founded by Dr. I Made Bagus Wardhana. like the Striker Unit, that reactor need Wizards and Witches magic to run it. So that why majority of our crews are witches and Wizards. As you can see in the last battle, the ship could form a shield to block attacks. Not only can form a shield, it also could do more damage to ANY warmachine and also has an unlimited range. At first, we installed the Naval Striker at the American Battleship USS Missouri as experiment ship and it was successful. Until now we has been installed that reactor in more than 50 ships.", Faizal said. Once again the witches were on amazement after knowing more about the technology they had in the future.

"Woww, Sugoi!", Yoshika said.

"I can't believe that you could made something like that in the future", Lynette continued.

"But how you know it?", Yoshika asked curiously.

"I've been with the Doctor five years ago, when he made a research with the other Scientist and Engineers in Pearl Harbor. I acted as the tester for the CIC in test ship. So that why I know anything about that reactor", The Indonesian Major said again made the girls more curious about the Doctor.

"So, where he is now?", Mio asked made his reaction changed drastically.

"He died", Faizal said with a sad face. The girls were gasped after heard his answer.

"I'm sorry to heard that, but how?", Mio asked again.

"a day after the testament, the AWWB attacked Hawaii. The Missouri were managed to flee but Dr. Wardhana get lost. After we went back to Pearl Harbor we didn't find anything but an unidentified corpse. We thought that it was his body so we made a military funeral for him and the President of Indonesia also gave him a Bintang Sakti Medal or Sacred Star in English and give him a title 'National Hero'", he paused and continued his word. "He is really a patriotic person who dedicated his live to his country. If he didn't designed and founded the Naval Striker, maybe the AWWB has been ruled our world", he finished his word made Mio shocked.

**"I don't know why but this story is really looks like when I'm with Dr. Miyafuji",** She thought. She asked again. "What is this AWWB? Why you fight them? And how strong they're? How strong they're?", James exhaled before replied.

"Like I've said before, the AWWB or A World Without Boundaries, a terrorist organization that tried to unite all countries in the world by destroying their goverments and merged them one by one. Or in short they want to rule the world. They leaded by an infamous Leader that only known as 'The Great Prophet. They really have an advanced technology. they even could made a powerful mutated soldiers that known as 'mage' AKA 'Witches Killer'. That can penetrated witches and wizard's shield. They also made and used Anti Witches Weapons in the most of their armored vehicle, striker unit, aircraft and even ships. They really gave us pains in the ass. This was made this Third World War became worse like the Second World War. Well, Same Shit Different Day", the girls nodded. It looks like they has been asked all of their question. "Okay then, maybe our debriefing has been finished but….I have a Favor."

"What Favor?", Minna asked.

"We will to help you to fight the Neuroi until we find a way how to go back home but we are still the part of the 5th UNCF Fleet not this unit. And as you know two of our ships has been sunk and we have some survivor from the 2 ships. But the cabin in the Curtis Wilbur is not enough to all of the crews so some of them doesn't has rooms. May we use some of the rooms here?", he replied politely. Minna nodded.

"Yes, we have some empty rooms. Maybe some of your peoples can stay there."

"Thank you very much, Wing Commander. And about the Allied Forces Top Brass just told them everything about us but please told them to keep this secret from the Intelligence, Armed Forces or witches squadron, and mostly press. And also keep the 'Operation Flaming Arrows' secret because that is CLASSIFIED by the UNCF top brass. Can you do that?", James asked back.

"Yes, you're welcome Commander", she replied. "Okay, debriefing finished. Dismissed!". All of them stood up, Minna left the room.

James tried to leave the room until a pair of hands groped his chest. "What the-", he turned around and saw a black haired little girl grinned while both her hands groping his chest.

He saw a girl orange haired girl with a huge bust sat in the table in font of him, "How's that?". She asked the little girls.

"A little Hard", she replied.

The orange haired girls laughed. She introduce herself after she get calmed, "Howdy, I'm Captain Charlotte Yeager of the United States Air Forces but you can call me Shirley. I have the biggest bust in this squadron." She said while bounching her bust up and down, "You like it?"

"Sorry, but I prefer small ones", James replied made Shirley upset. The little girl yawned and placed her face at Shirley's bust. "Who is this little girl could be?"

"Ooh, I'm Ensign Fransesca Luchinni of the Romagnan Air Force. Nice to meet you, Commander Hopper", she replied. She later continued groping Shirley made James a bit Nervous.

In the other side of the rooms Eila and a sleepy Sanya introduced themselves to Rei, "I'm Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutialen with the Soumus Air Forces…" she said while pushed Sanya more closer to Rei, "and this is Flying Officer Sanya V Litvyak of the Orussian Air Force."

"Nice to meet you, Commander.", Sanya said Emotionlessly

"Nice to meet you, too", He said while smiled at both of them. **"So she is a night witches, huh?", **He thought.

Near the door, Faizal tried to exit the room until he heard a Japanese girl voice, "Ano, I'm Sergeant Miyafuji Yoshika. Nice to meet you, Major", Yoshika said while bowed. He also bowed at her. They both stood up normally not long after that. Lynette shows her hand at the him.

"My name is Flight Sergeant Lynette Bishop, it's a Pleasure to meet you sir", she said.

"The pleasure is mine, Flight Sergeant Bishop", Faizal shook her hand. **"Wait, why they surname name is same like those 2 boys", **he thought because both of their name were the same like two of his crews. "Sergeant, did you know pilots named Billy Avery Bishop and Muto Kaneyoshi?", he asked, the two shook their head.

"Sorry, we don't know but why", Yoshika asked.

The major was scratched the back of his head. "Nothing, Just asking", Erica came while pulled Trude to closer to Faizal.

"Hi, I'm Erica Hartman and this is Gertrude Barkhorn…" she whispered at his ear. "She like you, you know?", she whispered in low tone but Trude hear this.

"W-w-what?! Who said t-t-that I like him?!", she glared at Erica while Blushed wildly.

"You said you admire him because of his discipline, didn't you?", she said in teasing tone. Trude became speechless.

"I know she admire me but you know, admire is different with liking", He chuckled but Trude was still blushed made Erica smirked. "By the way, nice to meet you both." Mio was laughed after heard their conversation. Perrine walked outside while glared at the man. They finished their personal introduced and exit the room to the Dining room for a dinner. After that Erica, Trude, Mio, and Minna were take a bath while Eila and Sanya were prepared for their night patrol, the rest went to the dock where the injured crews were treated by the Curtis Wilbur's crews. James went to his late brother's office in the Curtis Wilbur while Rei decide to went to take some rest in his new room in the base. Faizal walked around the base tried to get more known with that place.

* * *

In the dock, Bayu healed the last casualties. "Fuhh, that the last one", he said while lying at the floor. While Larry light some of the injured crew's cigarette.

"Thank you", one of them said. Meanwhile Erwin bandaging some of the casualties wound. They later get some canned food to fill their empty stomach. After finished eat, they saw some young…and pantsless girl.

They saw Luchinni hold Tara's bust. "Woow, this is so soft and big like Shirley's", she commented.

"What are you doi-nyaaaahhhh!", she screamed made some of the wizard laughed. "Don't laugh at me! Somebody help me!"

Rin who not far from Tara pulled the Luchinni of from her but however, she became her next 'prey', "Squish! Squish!". She said while groped the Japanese Witch.

"hyaaaahhh!", she also screamed like Tara.

While in the Curtis Wilbur's deck, Daniel saw what the romagnan witch done to Rin. **"If Commander Hopper saw this, he would tore that girl apart", **he thought while watching at the spotter.

Every time some girls tried to restrain her, they become her next victim. The boys were only sat and watch them, remembering that this 'show' is rare in their world. Shirley laughed at this but she turned around after someone call her. "Yo, my name's Erwin", he said .he stared at her 'package' for a while and asked her. "Tell me, is that Natural or-arrrggghh", his word was cut off by Bayu who kicked his ball like a professional football player who executed a penalty kick. "Opo masalah sampean?! (What's your problem?!)", he shouted in Sundanese while grunted at the floor.

"It's for being a pervert. Next time I'll cut your dick if you did that again, understood?", he said in a cold and demonic tone. Erwin nodded while tried to stand up. The other guys who saw that only say 'ouch' and some of them hold their 'precious thing'. "Sorry for that girls. I'll make sure he will not do that again."

"Okay, who are you?", Yoshika ask him. Knowing that the girls who asked him is a Japanese, he decide to answer in her language.

"Watashi wa I Gede Bayu Miyafuji desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu", the girls surprised that he said in Fusoan/Japanese. Mostly Yoshika who shocked after he also has a same surname like her. Since Bayu's mother is Japanese, he could speak Japanese fluently.

"Nani? Your surname is also Miyafuji?!", she said in surprised.

"Hai, but why?", he asked back

"W-w-watashi wa Miyafuji Yoshika desu", he also has a same reaction like her now. But he don't know about her, remembering there's no Yoshika name in his family.

"Well, since we has same surname how about we call each other with the first name", heard this, her face became a bit red but she nodded. "Okay, you can call me Bayu and nice to meet you, Yoshika-chan", he calmly shows his hand. In his country, people are free to call other unrelatives people in whatever he/she like, but he didn't know in Japan it was not polite. He also added word 'chan' because he saw her like a little sister, since they both almost physically similar except for his slightly long but neat hair and he is taller than her and a bit muscular. But however, she became redder now.

"Nice to meet you too, Bayu-kun", she said while bowed.

Back to Luchinni. The little romagnan seems to be very exciting because those guys also bring some witches with big bust. When she still groped a Witch, Faizal pulled the little girl and restrain her, "Hey! Hey! Stop it!". Luchinni turned around and groped him harder. "Happy?", he asked while smiled at her. She only laughed nervously after groped him but it was no effect to him. "If you groped my girls again, I'll make you stood up here for a day. I have a license from your commander, Understood?", he said in commanding tone. She slowly nodded. The boys also went silent after he gazed at them. He later went to his cabin in the ship.

"Well, little piggy, you must not do that again or you'll has a business with that Satan's reincarnation", Larry said while chuckled. She turned to him.

"Hey, mister who is your name?", Luchinni asked while hold both of her hands to avoided grope him.

"Master Chief Petty Officer Larry Bishop, but just call me Larry", this time Lynette is the one who surprised.

"What?! You also Bishop? I'm Lynette Bishop, do you know about me?", she asked.

He scratched his spiky blond hair. "No, I don't know anything about someone named Lynette before. Maybe we also like Bayu and Yoshika", he said.

They heard Perrine shouted, "What for are you staring at me you perverted brute!". She shouted at Erwin who stared at her with a lazy look.

"What your problem? I have my own eyes, so I can staring at whatever I want", he said while stood up and walked to the ship.

"Hey, where are you going?! I come back here!", she shouted but he kept walked. Perrine tried to chased him until Mio stood up in front of her.

"That's enough Perrine get back to your room", she ordered.

"B-b-but Major….", she said but cut off by Mio.

"Just get back!", she nodded and walked away. Mio turned her gaze to Yoshika. "Miyafuji, show Miyafuji-kun his room", she said while added word 'kun' because there is two Miyafuji there. Yoshika only nodded.

* * *

Yoshika walked in the hall inside the main building with Bayu who carried his backpack. He found this backpack just after he got to the lifeboat after the John Lie sank. He was in amazement after he saw what inside the base. It was more like a luxury hotel than a military base. They later stopped at an empty room. He open the door. The room has a Bed, a wardrobe, a table and chair, and a night stand. He dropped his backpack near the nightstand, "This is your room. I hope you like it, Bayu-kun"

"Don't worry, Yoshika-chan. I can sleep everywhere even in the farm. This is more than enough", he said while sat at the bed.

"Okay then, oyasumi", she said.

"Oyasumi", he replied back. She then closed the door. The young wizard changed his service uniform with a plain black T-shirt and a green Short. He lying at the bed tried to get a sleep.

**"Tommorow will be a long day", **he thought before he drifted to sleep. Because he didn't has a dream, it just a period of black.

* * *

**That's the Chapter 3. I think, this is the longest chapter I've ever made but I will break it some days and as a Strike Witches Fan, you must be know what is the title of that song. Thanks for you who had been followed and liked my Fanfic, I won't disappoint you guys. And please add some reviews or PM me.**

**Okay that's all. KodokSangar out!**

[CONNECTION TERMINATED]


	4. Iron Annie Down

**Hello Readers, I'm here with the 4****th**** Chapter of the Strike Witches: Multi Universe. Thank you for you who has gave me reviews and PM and Support me in this Fanfic. Don't worry guys, I'll not disappoint you. I'm currently playing the Arma 3 and maybe some of the plot in this story will be based on it. And let's get back to the story, this chapter is…**

**James : "This chapter is about our first day, the 5****th**** UNCF Fleet in the Strike Witches Universe"**

**Hey what the fuck are you doing here?! I thought you were only in my imagination. **

**James : "Yeah, but I'm alive in your imagination dude and don't worry I'll not give them the spoilers."**

**Okay then, Have a nice read!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: IRON ANNIE DOWN

Iron Annie Down

22 May 1945, 07:30

501st JFW Base, Pescara, Romagna

When the morning alarm was sound off, all of the personel in the base do their recent activities. Sanya was back to the base from a night duty and parked her Striker Unit in the hangar. As like usual, she went to Eila's room to slept thinking that she was in her own room. Gertrude went around the base and stopped and took a peek in every room that occupied. She was surprised and also glad because the rooms that occupied by the Curtis Wilbur's crews were mostly empty without someone there. She thought that they must be do their recent activities and she also hope that more soldiers she meet would be at least discipline like them. She later entered one of the room that occupied by her fellow Karsland witch to woke up the lazy ass(You must be know who is it). In the Hangar, Shirley was checked her P-51 Mustang model Striker like usual. In her thought that she want her Striker be as fast as the Strikers in the Curtis Wilbur's crews world while Luchinni was asleep while used her country flag as the blanket. Minna was did her daily desk work in her office. She stared outside from the windows toward the USS Curtis Wilbur which was docked near her office. She saw some of the crews were doing their usual activities like do their usual morning trainings, checked the ship or others. She also saw The American Flag in the destroyer was changed to Liberion Flag. Minna was still remembered when she told General Eisenhower about this. The General was surprised about this but willing to help them to keep low profile. The Commander sighed and continued her desk work. While James scouted the Ship and the base to know that everything is alright with his best companion, Rin. Most of the crews were just chatting or having their coffee in the dining hall of the ship. Carlos and Daniel were sat in the reactor room with some of the crews. They all talked in Spanish because majority of the engineers were American-Spanish.

* * *

In the base, Mio and her girls were did their usual 'Spartan' training. But not just four of them who do the training, because Faizal , Bayu, Larry, and Erwin also join them but they did a more impossible training than them. Faizal told his boys to do push up, sit up, and back up 200 times and ran for 20 laps around the base. They even could do it without trembling or gasped.

However, Mio also told the girls to the same training like the wizards made them fully exhausted. Even Yoshika almost lost her consciousness after do push up 150 times. The witches surprised after saw the wizards finished the 200 push up without any problem. After a minute later, Faizal told the boys to stand up and ran around the base…again.

"Damn it, they're….too strong….i wonder what…they ate at….home", Perrine said with her trembling voice because of the exhausted. Yoshika and Lynette were too weak to say a word.

"It's because they keep training. A useless piece of metal can become a sharp knife if it always trained", Mio said. The Gallian witch saw Erwin give her a thumb down while grinned which she assumes he mocked her. She glared at the boy and got up to run again and passed the boy but she collapsed some minutes later. Mio laughed after saw Perrine became like this while Faizal kept running and flamed his boy spirit. After the training, they took a rest before went back to the dining hall for breakfast.

In the dining hall of the USS Curtis Wilbur, mostly of the crews were ate their breakfast. Some of the witches of the 501st also invited to the ship. "Wow, this is delicious!", Lynette said after tasted the food.

Yoshika was talk less because she really enjoyed her meal. After finished it she asked some of the crews, "Thanks for the meal. By the way who made this?"

"It's not other than our master chef, Bayu and Larry", Carlos paused before continued his word. "Well you know, everyone in this ship were too lazy to cook their shit", the other were nodded. No one got angered by his word because it was true!

After finished her meal, Perrine stared at James who drank a can of Coca Cola and asked him, "Hey Commander, I want to ask something. Did in your world the witches were replaced by the male…I mean wizards?" This attracted everyone attention.

James gave a fake cough before replied. "Well, you see. Many of the crews in this ship are witches, so they're still in service. But why?", he asked back. The other crews also curious after heard the word 'replaced'.

"Some months ago, Air Force Marshall Trevor Maloney tried to replace the witches with the Warlock but it become rogue and attack the Aircraft Carrier Akagi. He and his man were managed to escape and became the MI6 and OSS most wanted", Lynette explained, made every crews shocked and angered because of this.

"What?! He tried to disband your unit?!", one of the witch asked in disbelieved

"If I know that person, I'll make sure he doesn't see tomorrow!", one of the wizard said with fully angered tone.

"Yeah, I agree with you! I will not let that son of a bitch alive!", the other wizard said.

"Hey, stay calm guys", James said while clapped his hand twice. Everyone stopped talking. "Okay, we don't know who the hell is this Maloney and we also didn't has business with him. So, we must keep frosty as long as we are here. You got that?", everyone nodded and he continued his word. "Well, I only hope he don't know about us otherwise I'm afraid that he'll stole our technology and since he is include in the shit list, you're clear to fuck him. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!", everyone said energetically. The commander turned his gaze to the witches.

"If you want to know why they don't disband the witches, it's because the wizard can't fight the enemies without the witches help and also this ship can't worked properly without witches or wizard's magic. In short wizard and witch have a strong bond and need each other. You all understand?" the witches nodded. They were glad because even they has wizard that can replace the witches, they still keep the witches in service. They later saw Erwin entered the room in his grey service uniform while stretched. "Hey Erwin, where are Fish and the other? I thought you were with them", James asked.

Erwin shrugged before replied, "They still in the Hotspring, but why?"

"Hotspring?", everyone said almost in unison in confused tone.

* * *

In the Hotspring, Bayu, Larry, and Faizal were took a bath. "Ugghhh, I feel like I'm not taking a bath for a century", Larry said while leaned his head down. This made his friend chuckled.

"a century? You even only 16", Bayu said he turned his gaze to Faizal who only sat motionlessly. "Major, is this okay? I mean we take a bath in the girl's bathroom. I afraid that some of the girls will enter this place when we are here", he asked.

"Don't worry, I've talk with Commander Minna. She said we can use the Hotspring in 11 until 13 o'clock and 19 to 21 o'clock when the girls don't use this", he explained. Some minutes later he stood up and covered his lower body with a towel, "Okay gentlemen, break time out! Meet me at the shooting range in 15 minutes, Understood?"

"Yes sir!", The boys said in unison.

* * *

In the shooting range, Larry prone near the shore and fired the target with the scope in his M82A1 Anti Material Riffle. It managed to hit the long range target accurately without missed. Meanwhile Bayu used his SS2-V4 to take down the target at medium range. Faizal was watching them with a binocular. Their training was interrupted when an alarm went off. Everyone around them rushed to their post. "What happened?!" The Major asked.

"A Neuroi's attack!", One of the Romagnan soldier said before ran away from the wizards.

"Major!", Erwin said while running toward them. "Commander Minna tell you to go the briefing room, ASAP!", He informed. All of them ran to the briefing room. The Strike Witches and Some of the Curtis Wilbur's crews were already there. They took a sit before Minna started the briefing.

"Listen up, we got a situation! A Ju-52 that take Flying Officer Ursula Hartmann and the other Neue Karsland Scientist has been shut down by the Neuroi in the north of this base, somewhere here" She explained while marked a circle in the map.

"W-w-what Ursula has been…", Erica said in disbelieved.

"Yes, we will do a CSAR(Combat Search and Rescue) mission to save them but frankly 5 Neuroi bombers and some drones were reported coming from the north. So, we must organize. Mio, Perrine, Bishop, Barkhorn, Hartmann, and Yeager will engage the Neuroi while the rest will stay in base. Miyafuji alone will scouted and give some air support for the CSAR team." She stared at the young Fusoan witch, "Can you do that?"

"Mmmm… yeah, I can but I'm not sure…" her word were cut off by Mio.

"Can you do that? Yes or no?!" The major said in serious tone.

"H-h-hai!", she replied.

Minna nodded and continued her word. "Okay let's continue. Some Land Neuroi also spotted enrouted to our position. Some of the Romagnan, Karsland, and Liberion soldier and land witches are ready to help us and for the USS Curtis Wilbur, will be briefed by Commander Hopper", she said before nodded to James who stood near her.

"Thanks for the time, Wing Commander", he said to her and turned his gaze to his crews. "Okay, listen up. For the CSAR team I'll be divided it into some groups. The Alpha team will consist of Sergeant Major Bayu Miyafuji and Master Chief Petty Officer Larry Bishop. Your objective is to recon and find the crash site and clear every Neuroi near it", He paused and stared at Bayu who nodded his head. He continued, "The second unit is Bravo team. I'll be the commander of this unit. Our objective is to draw the Tank Neuroi's attention away from the others team and we got a support from the Romagnan, Liberion, and Karsland Army. And the last one is Terra 61. It will be consisted of the SH-60 Seahawk aboard our ship. The objective is to extract all survivor mainly Flying Officer Ursula Hartmann. Commander Rei Nagato will command the Curtis Wilbur. The ship will assist the Strike Witches dealing with the Air Neuroi. If this failed, fall back to this base. Remember, they have some kind of laser weapon that can evaporate you if you got hit. Question?" He asked all of them but no one answered. He continued, "All right, meet me at the hangar in 5 minutes, dismissed!" He finished the briefing.

All of them rushed out from the room. Some of them wore their Combat uniform and take their weapons and whatever supplies that they can carry. Majority of the crews were got HK416 and M4A1 with M230 grenade launcher. Larry and Bayu took their 'best friend', the M82A1 and SS2-V4. Bayu also took his machete. He also took a Javelin and sling it to his back. He also attached the M230 to his SS2. Meanwhile Larry took 2 G18s Machine Pistol to his holster. Once they got armed they moved to the hangar where the witches waited for them.

"All right peoples, like I said during the briefing. Alpha team will move first with the Rabbit while the Bravo will take the Jeeps and Trucks with the Army. Terra 61 will move after we say clear. Check weapons and ammo!" James said. Everyone checked their supplies. "All right, lock and load!"

Larry took one of the SdKfz 2 'Rabbit' half-track motorcycle there. Without thinking anymore, Bayu embarked at the back of the rabbit. "Don't die asshole! I don't want to carry you home!", he said before push the throttle.

"You should worry about yourself, Bakayarou!", he replied while checked his Assault Rifle. The rabbit leaved the entrance gate.

James chuckled after saw how those two were very close. He turned to his subordinates. "All right peoples, let's get the jeeps and truck" They embarked the truck and jeeps and drove it to the near of the crash site with the Romagnan Army vehicles behind them. The witches were took off and fly to the Neuroi location.

Meanwhile in the USS Curtis Wilbur's reactor room, the engineers were turn on the reactor. Almost all of them have animal ears and tail because the reactor need magic to make it worked.

"All weapons activated, sir", one of the witch said.

"Shield is in 100%, sir", the other witch said.

A huge magic circle later appeared around the ship made some of the base mechanic and volunteers surprised. "All engine activated, sir", one of the wizard said.

Carlos nodded his head and contacted the bridge. "Bridge, this is the engineering, the ship is ready for the Neuroi, sir"

In the helipad, some of the crews were busy to arms the Seahawk. Looks like all of them were ready for a battle.

* * *

Larry and Bayu were moved toward the crash site. Larry contacted James, "Alpha to Bravo, engaging the crash site, over!"

"Alpha, this is Bravo. Understood, Shiba will scouted and give you some air support, out!"

After the transmission ended, Bayu asked Larry who concentrated to drive the Rabbit.

"Who is this Shiba?"

"Don't know, probably Yoshika, your girlfriend", he replied made Bayu blushed.

"W-w-wait, she is not my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, but you like her don't you?", he said in teasing manner. Before the Asian wizard could answered, a laser fired and missed some centimeters away from them. "What the-"

"Neuroi, 100 meters, north east!" Bayu shouted, he later turned to his friend. "How many time I said, don't talk something unimportant things in this kind of situation", He shouted but his cheeks were still pink but no one could saw it, thanks to his scarf. "This is Alpha, we got a Neuroi contact, Engaging!", he shouted in the Radio while unsling the Javelin. "Keep steady!"

"I'm on it!", Larry said, tried to control the half-track motorcycle.

They both saw the Neuroi and stunned because it more like a giant crab than a tank. Bayu shook his head and locked the Neuroi. "Locking!" After finally locked the Neuroi, he pulled the trigger. The Neuroi destroyed in one hit. "Bravo, we have destroyed a Neuroi, moving to the crash site, over"

"Solid copy, Alpha. Just make sure you don't get laser bullets in your ass, out"

They saw some Neuroi drones fly above them but before it fired, sounds of machine gun fired were heard and the Neuroi got destroyed.

They later heard a female voice which looks like Yoshika's. "Alpha, this is Shiba. We got multiple Drones Neuroi contacts near the crash site but don't worry, I'll give you some cover!"

"Understood, Shiba. Keep us updated, out!", Bayu replied. He stared above and saw Yoshika flied past them. Then they heard machine gun and laser fire.

"Alpha, you're clear to engage!", Yoshika said.

"Solid copy, Shiba. Thanks for the assist", Bayu replied. They later saw a stray Neuroi tank open fired at them. Larry managed to evade it but he lost his control on the rabbit and hit a tree. The tank Neuroi were closing in and ready to fire at them. But before it can, a rocket barrage hit the Neuroi made its core exposed. Larry quickly pulled both of his G18 and destroyed the core.

He later saw his friend got trapped under the rabbit and pushed the rabbit away from him and pulled his hand. "You okay?", he asked.

The sergeant moaned. "I think I break my backbones" They heard someone call them in Karsland/Germany accent.

"Hey, over here!" They turned around and saw some man armed with MP-40 and Panzershreck. Without thinking anymore, the two ran toward them.

The survivors saw the two boys got up and ran toward them. The boys were seems too young to became soldiers. But not only that, they also wore weird camouflauge uniforms made them hard to be seen in long range. They also hold some weird weapons. The survivors told them to follow them. Once they get to the crash site one of them who wore a skull patterned scarf and looks like Fusoan introduce himself. "I'm Sergeant Major Bayu Miyafuji of the 5th UNCF Fleet and…" he pointed the Liberion boy near him with his thumb. "This is my partner, Master Chief Petty Officer Larry Bishop. We are here to evacuate you out from here", he said in military tone. The survivors were confused after they said something about they were the part of 5th UNCF Fleet which strange for them. But they were glad after they heard that they come here to evacuate them. The Fusoan boy turned to Ursula who also in that place. "Flying Officer Ursula Hartmann?", He asked.

Ursula nodded her head, "Yes, but how did you-"

He quickly contacted someone with his intercoms, "Bravo, This is Alpha. We found the crash site and got a positive ID on Ursula Hartmann but some of the survivors were injured. Requesting MEDIVAC, over"

"Solid copy, Alpha. Defend the crash site at all costs! Contacting Terra now!"

"Wilco!", Bayu said, he turned to them. "Alright, the Rescue Helo is coming to our location. We need to defend this position until they arrived", he said in loud tone, so all of them can hear.

Ursula was confused, "Helo?"

Larry let out a sigh. "The short for helicopter. It's some kind of transport plane that can take off and landing vertically. We will explain this later." All of them nodded. They took some cover behind the tree and the Junker's wreck. Bayu ran toward the cockpit where the pilot and co-pilot got injured. He summoned his familiar and healed the co-pilot.

"What?! You are…" the pilot said in shocked tone. The co-pilot only grunted in pain. However, the survivor didn't see this because they were busy at dealing with the Neuroi.

Not far from there, the Bravo team and the Allied forces soldier were open fire at the Neuroi distract the Neuroi's attention away from the crash site. "GIVE THEM HELL!" James shouted while fired his M4A1.

In the air, the Strike Witches have a fierce dogfight with the Neuroi. Erica and Shirley were chasing and destroy the drones while Lynette fired at the large type Neuroi with her Boys Anti-Tank Riffle with Perrine who cover her back. Mio and Trude fought the large type Neuroi with the USS Curtis Wilbur support.

The Curtis Wilbur fired two missiles at a Neuroi bomber. One of the missiles destroyed by the laser but the other one hit it made the Core exposed. Lynette quickly aimed at the core and fired. "Target destroyed!" Perrine stated.

Meanwhile, Trude rained a Neuroi with both of her MG42. Mio pulled her Reppumaru. "Reppuzan!", she shouted while sliced the unfortunate Neuroi.

"Shiba, this is Alpha. We got multiple Neuroi drone contact closing in. Requesting air support, over." She heard Bayu's voice in the Intercoms.

"Rikai!" Yoshika said. Mio heard Yoshika's voice again. "Target elimina-*static*" The transmission went to static.

Meanwhile, in the crash site all of the survivor open fire at the Infantry Neuroi. The Neuroi were looks like a human except for its body color were all black while the riffles were red. Larry fired his M82A1 at the Neuroi while Bayu got to cover and contacted Yoshika. "Shiba, we got multiple Infantry Neuroi closing in. we need an air support, over", Bayu said but there's no answer. "I say again, we got multiple Neuroi contact. Do you copy?", still no answer. "Yoshika-chan, do you hear me? Please respond!", he said with more loud tone but it was the same like before. "Anjing!(Fuck!)" He contacted Mio. "Major Sakamoto, we lost contact with Shiba! I repeat! We lost contact with Shiba!"

"What!? Okay I'll search for her now!", Mio lifted up her eyepatch and searched for Yoshika. She saw her unconscious in the ground with a damaged striker. "Kuso, Shiba is down! I repeat! Shiba is down", she said made everyone gasped.

"W-w-what?! Yoshika is…", Lynette shocked. "Major, let me help her!"

"Negative Bishop. If you fly to her, you'll be shoot down!", She told her. Lynette nodded her head. The major got a transmission from Bayu.

"Major, give me Shiba's crash site! Over!"

"Negative, you'll only get yourself killed!" she replied but he begged.

"Please! Give me her location! I don't care if I'll killed or not but…I can't forgive myself if someone that close to me killed!"

Mio sighed and tell him the location. "She is at 670 meters in the west of your location, good luck Miyafuji-kun!" she replied and ended the transmission.

Bayu nodded and give Larry his Javelin. "Larry take this, I'll search for Yoshika-chan", he said while take a fresh mag to his Assault Rifle.

"What?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"I'm out ranks you! Just do the orders!", he said while ran away toward west. Bayu fired his grenade launcher and killed some Infantry Neuroi. He kept run until he saw Yoshika's unconscious body lay in the ground. "Yoshika-chan!", he said while kneeled near her body. He ejected her Striker Unit and carried her to the transport aircraft's crash site. "Larry, I'll coming from the west! Give me some covering fire!"

"Solid copy!" Larry said in the intercoms while fired the Javelin at one of the Tank Neuroi.

Bayu kept running toward the crash site carried Yoshika. He evaded all of the Neuroi's fire but one of the laser bullets passed his right arm. He grunted a bit but kept running. He finally arrived at the crash site and gently placed her in the ground.

One of the soldiers who seem to be the paramedic checked her. He finally looked at the Bayu with concerned voice. "Sorry but I don't have enough kit to heal her", he said.

"Don't worry, I can fix this", The Indonesian wizard said. His hands covered by blue light and his familiar appeared. This made all of them except Larry shocked.

"A male witches?!", Ursula said in fully surprised tone. They later interrupted by the sound of laser bullet fire. They ran to the cover and open fire at the Neuroi.

Larry locked one of the Tank Neuroi with the Javelin. The Neuroi destroyed but there was no rocket left. "Shit, I'm out!" he said while sling the Javelin to his back. He contacted James, "Bravo, This is Alpha. We got pinned down by the Neuroi. Requesting immediate EVAC, over"

"Sorry Alpha but Terra didn't have some kind of Nitro. They will arrive at 15 minutes." James replied in the intercoms.

"Fuck, we can't hold this much longer!" he said while jumping out from cover and fired his M82A1.

"Dammit, Okay…okay sit tight, son. We will arrive at your location in 8 minutes, Bravo out!" The American Commander said, ending the transmission.

Larry saw some Neuroi drone open fire at them from above. He quickly raised his shield and blocked all of the laser attack. The survivors were gasped after saw another male witch. After that, he raised and fired his Anti Material Rifle, ripped those Neuroi apart.

Bayu was still focused to heal Yoshika. He saw a Tank Neuroi Appeared from behind. He quickly picked up his Assault Rifle with his right hand while his left hand healed Yoshika's wounds. His right hand was trembling after got a shot early. But before he fired the Neuroi got critically damaged by an electric shock. "That could be.."

He saw Erwin ran from cover toward the damaged Neuroi. His right hand was covered by thunder. "Gledek!" he shouted while sliced the Neuroi into two parts with his right hand. It exploded into thousands snow flake. He turned his gaze to the fellow Indonesian Wizard. "You okay?" Bayu nodded and continued heal Yoshika. Later some Truck that loaded the soldiers appeared followed by some Tiger and Sherman tank and land witches.

James disembarked the truck and ran toward Bayu who still heal his 'female version'. "Does she alright?" he asked. Bayu only shook her head. James then stood up and approached one of the survivors who looks like Erica. "Are you Flying Officer Ursula Hartmann?" he asked.

"Yes I am, but who are you?" she asked back.

"I'm Commander James Hopper, the CO of USS Curtis Wilbur. Nice to meet you, Flying Officer", he said while extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Commander" she said while shook his hand. After the handshake, they saw the Romagnan, Liberion, and Karsland soldiers lifting some of the survivor to the truck while the UNCF crews and the witches take a defensive position and open fired at the Neuroi. Some minutes later, they saw the survived Land Neuroi got hit by missiles made all of them destroyed.

"This is Terra 61. The EVAC has arrived. Sorry for the delay." Someone said in the radio. They stared above and saw a Seahawk flied and landed vertically near them.

"So, that is the aircraft you called helicopter, right?" Ursula said while stared at Larry.

"Yes, is it", he simply replied.

They lifted all remaining survivor to the Seahawk. Larry plant a C4 in the downed Ju-52. After plant it, he got in the Seahawk. Bayu carried Yoshika in bridal style and boarded the Helo. The helo took off and headed back to the Base. "Strike Witches, this is Commander Minna. The survivor has been evacuated. Mission complete, Return to Base!" Minna said in transmission. Larry detonated the C4 made the Transport Aircraft exploded.

The Strike Witches were fly in formation with the Seahawk. Lynette were stared at the Seahawk's window where Bayu was visible healing Yoshika.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we almost arrive at the 501st Joint Fighter Wing Base at Pescara, Romagna. Please enjoy your vacation at Pescara and thank you for fly with United States Navy Aviator", the pilot informed.

The helo landed in front of the main building. Some of the base medic and volunteers dragged a bed toward the Seahawk. Bayu quickly disembarked and lay Yoshika in the bed. He and the other medic dragged the bed to the infirmary.

Yoshika regained her consciousness and heard Bayu's voice shouted. "GET OUT FROM THE WAY! GET OUT!" She saw his face was full of concerned.

"Bayu…kun" she said weakly before her vision turned to black.

* * *

**Debriefing : "Thanks to you, All of the Iron Annie's survivors has been successfully rescued and there's no report about human casualties. But Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji is badly wounded, let's hope she'll be ok."**

* * *

Yoshika woke up in the infirmary. She saw her teammate and some of the Curtis Wilbur crews gathered around here. Lynette knew that her friend has been regained her consciousness and embraced her. This made Yoshika confused. "Lynne-chan?"

"Yoshika, thanks god you are conscious. I'm very concerned" she said while embraced her tightly.

"Don't worry, Lynne-chan. I'm okay" Lynette nodded and released her. Yoshika turned her gaze toward Mio. "Sakamoto-san, can you tell what happened?"

"You got shot down during the last mission and got heavily wounded. Miyafuji-kun was managed to save you and healed you" Mio informed her.

"Oh yes, I'm remember it but where's him?" she asked again.

"He is in his room. He said he was very exhausted in healing you." James took a pause before continued. "The medic said that they can't heal you because of your wound but he didn't give up, he kept healing you until he almost ran out of power."

"Well, you know? That's a task for a boyfriend to save his girlfriend at all cost." Larry said while take his hands to the back of his head. This made Yoshika blushed.

Larry got a kick in his ass. "This is not the time for teasing, Bishop." Rei said while crossed his arms.

* * *

In the night, Yoshika lay in her bed. Some of her body parts were covered by bandages mostly her legs made her a bit uncomfortable. She tried to sleep but she can't. She always thought about Mio's and James's words when she was wake up. She also thought why he used all of his magic and also made himself in danger just to save her. She slowly walked to his room. She peeked at the room and saw Bayu practiced pentjak silat (which she didn't know what it is). After finished practicing, Bayu stared at Yoshika who stood in front of the door. He smiled at her. The Fusoan witch gazed away from him. Her face became reddened because he only wore his trousers and let his athletic body that covered with sweets being shown.

"It's already night. Why you don't sleep? Your wound still didn't recover" the Indonesian-Japanese wizard said. He wore his usual plain black t-shirt.

"I-I can't sleep." She said before closed the door and walk to his bed and sat there. "Nee Bayu-kun, I want to ask you?" he turned his gaze to her and give a 'what it is' look. "I heard from Sakamoto-san and Commander Hopper that you used almost all of your magic to heal, didn't you?" he nodded. "Why did you do that?"

He sat near her. "That's my own personality" he paused before continued. "I can't just sit down when I see my friend get heavily wounded"

She gazed away from him. "I understand." There was some silent until Yoshika break it. "And why did you don't sleep?" she asked back.

He exhaled. "I do my usual practice" he said made her confused.

"You do the practice again? I thought you already practiced last morning." She said while stared at him.

"Yes, I knew it. But do you know something about Hyper Recovery?" he said.

"Gahhh, I know it" Yoshika said while fell herself to the bed. "Science is boring you know?"

Bayu chuckled a bit. "Yes, is it but sometimes science are useful but I didn't learn that Hyper Recovery from the science book but…" he opened his bag and pulled a manga. "…from here" he said while show it to his friend.

She took the manga and read it. Since it was written in Japanese/Fusoan, she can read it easily. Some minutes later her face was show an excitement. "Wow, Liberion Football. So you also like it?"

"Yes, I like it since I was 8 but at first I only play the computer games and watch it from television. But finally I could play it when I was in the Sand Island. I played as the Tight End." he said while stared at the floor. He stared back at her. "If you like it, you can borrow it" he took his bag and showed her what was in that thing. "I got a lot of it." He said made her more excitement.

"Haii, Arigatou na Bayu-kun", she said while walked out from the room with the manga she just read in her right hand. Before she reached the door, she felt a massive pain in her legs and fell to the floor.

"Yoshika-chan!" Bayu catch her before she hit the floor. "Daijobu desuka?" he asked. She nodded slowly but she later realized that his face only a few centimeters away from hers. She blushed and ran to her room. "Nee Yoshika-chan, are you okay?" he asked but there was no answer. He decided to close the door. **"What happened to her?"** he thought while rested in his bed.

While in the Yoshika's room, the Fusoan Sergeant lay in her bed while hugged her legs and faced the windows. She felt that her heart was beating faster than usual. **"What is this strange feeling?"** she asked herself before drifted to sleep.

* * *

_"There's no unwounded soldier in a war"_- Jose Narosky.

* * *

22 May 2016, 23:00

Ionian sea, Italy

In the night sky of Ionian Sea, a young wizard flied in the night sky. He wielded a Russian made machine gun, RPD and used a Su-35 Flanker-E model striker. He wore a green flight suit. There was a Russian flag in his right arm and a patch of head of a wolf which seems to be roared to the starry sky in the other arm. There was also words '108th Joint Tactical Fighter' above and word 'Warwolf' under the patch. The 'radar' on his head kept searching for any unlucky intruders in the airspace. He heard someone contacting him in the intercoms.

"Warwolf 3, joining formation." He starred at the left and saw a wizard with same uniform like him closing in. Unlike him, this wizard used a prototype model striker T-50 PAK FA. He flied next to him. "Did you find anything, Sergei?" The boy with the 5th Generation Jet Striker Prototype, Major Alexi Tachibana asked.

First Lieutenant Sergei Tachibana only shook his head. They both kept silent until Alexi broke it.

"Hey Sergei, can you track something in the radio? I'm kinda bored by just hearing you humming a random song." He said. Sergei tracked some frequencies and found a very familiar voice singing.

**"Don't wanna be an American Idiot**

** Don't want a nation under the new mania**

** And can you hear the sound of hysteria?**

** The subliminal mind fuck America**

The voice kept singing. Alexi asked his brother. "Is that…Wing Commander Bishop?"

The fourteen years old wizard nodded. "Yes, looks like this is the time for him to show." He turned his gaze to his older brother who only one year older than him. "Ani, why is he always singing Green Day's songs?"

Alexi lowered his head. "Maybe it's because his late girlfriend was the Green Day's big fan." He simply stated while kept listening his superior sing.

**"Welcome to a new kind of tension**

** All across the alien nation**

** Where everything isn't mean to be okay**

** Television dreams of tomorrow**

** We're not the ones who means to follow**

** For that's enough to argue"**

* * *

**Glossary :**

**Hyper Recovery: A method to grow the muscles by do training before rested it. (If you don't understand, please ask Mr. Google.)**

**Tight End : An offensive position in the American football (or Liberion Football in Strike Witches Universe) that can take roles as offensive lineman(someone who blocked the center) and wing receiver(someone who catch passes).**

* * *

**Omake :**

- - **Alexi was the singing wizard in the opening on chapter 1.**

- - **The title of the song is American Idiot by Green Day.**

- - **108****th**** Joint Tactical Fighter and 'Warwolf' are based on the 108****th**** Task Force in Ace Combat Assault Horizon.**

- - **The title is based on Black Hawk Down but since the downed aircraft is the Ju-52, it titled 'Iron Annie Down'.**

- - **The manga that Yoshika read titled 'Eyeshield 21'.**

- - **Erwin's magic ability, 'Gledek'(Thunder in Bahasa) is a bit based on Perrine's Tonerre but it's more like Chidori/Raikiri.**

**That's the chapter 4. About the modern day air witch and wizard, they wear the same flight suit like the normal pilot and also a flight helmet with a visor but without oxygen mask (since they can still alive in high pressure air). As you can see, a pairing has been confirmed and I also added Infantry Neuroi. I'll update the next chapter after the Eidul Fitri and I want to say 'Marhaban ya Ramadhan' to you if you're Muslim. I'm still not a good writer so please give me tips not flames.**

**OC needed:**

- **2 Malaysian OC witch and/or wizard,**

- **1 French OC witch or wizard,**

- **1 Germans OC witch or wizard,**

- **1 Italian OC witch or wizard,**

- **1 British OC witch or wizard,**

- **And 1 Liberion tank witch.**

**Please send their :**

**Full Name**

**Ranks (Under Major or Squadron Leader)**

**Sex**

**Nationality**

**Hair style and color**

**Eyes color**

**Height**

**Weight**

**Age**

**Personality**

**Squadron (Must 108****th**** Joint Tactical Figther (except for the Liberion tank witch))**

**Striker Unit**

**Preferred Weapon(s)**

**Short Bio**

**Please send them in reviews or PM. I'll starred them in next chapter. Okay that's all.**

[CONNECTION TERMINATED]


	5. Something Unexpectable

**Hello guys, I'm come back. I want to say special thanks to Lt. Commander Amirul, Rin Khoo and Gamerman22 who have been send me the OC's. I'll starred them in later chapter. Don't worry, the OC request is still open until the chapter 8 uploaded but I will not accept German and Malaysian witch/wizard again. I'm really sorry for you because of the delay and possibly the rating will be increased from R-13 into R-15. Maybe that's all I want to say. Let's run it again!**

CHAPTER 5: SOMETHING UNEXPECTABLE

Something Unexpectable

Date Unknown

Miami, Florida, U.S.A

In the skies above the City of Miami, many wizards, witches, and aircrafts could be seen engaging in a large scale dogfight. "Sky Eye to all allied flight! The boogies had been confirmed as hostiles! You're clear to engage!" Someone, probably the AWACS informed in the intercoms.

One of the wizards, who wore a flight suit with an American flag in his left arm, pushed the afterburner in his F-22A Raptor Model Striker. He saw a Su-33 Fullback bombed the city with its UGB. He quickly tailed the Fullback and locked it. "Fox Two!" he shouted. An AIM-9 Sidewinder come out from his striker and launched to the aircraft. The missiles hit the Fullback on its cockpit made it exploded and hit one of the buildings. He stared at his right and saw another Fullback not far from him. He aimed his M240 and fired at the Fullback made it destroyed and launched uncontrollably to the ground. He felt his striker being fired. He stared to his back and saw two witches with Eurofighter Typhon Model Striker fired their machine gun toward him. He quickly hit the air breaker and did a counter maneuver. After the witches got in front of him, he locked both of them and fired two AMRAAMs. "Fox Three!" It hit their both striker made them free fall to the ground. "Enemy witches down!" He heard a missiles alarm in his HUD. He pumping out the flares to distracted it. He kept maneuvered to avoid being locked. He later called his Wingman (maybe Wingwoman). "Warwolf 1 to Warwolf 2, I got multiple bandits in my tail. Take it out!"

He heard a familiar girl voice in the intercoms. "Roger that, Warwolf lead!" He stared at his back as multiple missiles took down all of the wizards and witches that tailed him. He contacted his other subordinate.

"Warwolf 5, give me SITREP, over!"

He heard a Malay accented voice grunted in the radio. "Uggghhh, we got multiple enemies contact here! They also brought bombers! Look like they want to bomb carpet Miami! Damn it, they also got some Mage!"

The American Wizards nodded. "Understood Fakrul, don't let them reach the city, out!" He contacted his other squadron mate. "Warwolf 3 and 4, help me to engage the remaining bandits!"

"Da, Colonel." A Russian voice replied in the intercoms.

"Affirmative." Another voice but identic with the last one replied.

The Colonel saw two wizards with Flanker-E model striker engaged the newly arrived bandits in combat while he and his wingman monitored the situation. He saw the two Russian wizards attacking the enemy witches and aircrafts. Gunfights and explosion could be heard from far side.

"Warwolf 3 to Warwolf lead, the reinforcement has been eliminated." One of the Russian wizards said. Then he and his wingman joined the Colonel in formation.

"2, do you copy?" The Warwolf number 1 contacted the number 2.

"Load and clear! What do you need, Colonel?" she replied.

"Well, I want to say something to you at the base" he replied while stared at her who flying in his left.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"You'll know it once we get there." he replied while gazed away from her.

"Okay, you got that boss!" she said cheerfully. Their private chat was interrupted by a sudden transmission.

"Sky Eye to all friendly flight. Be advice an unknown aircraft had been detected entering Miami's airspace from north east! Assume as hostile and destroy it!" The AWACS informed.

"This is Warwolf 1, Roger that!" He replied to the AWACS while flied to the boogie. "What the hell is that?!" He surprised after he saw the boogie. It was look like a B-2 Spirit but it bigger and has black and red color. Without any warning, the boogie fired a laser toward him but it was too late for him to raise his shield. Before the laser hit him, the Warwolf number 2 used her own body to block the laser. The laser hit her striker made it explode but she managed to eject from her damaged striker and pull the parachute. "ALICE!" The flight lead shouted. He stared at the bomber with angered face. He launched all of his missiles and made the bomber critically damaged. The bomber fired its laser which he blocked it with his shield. The Warwolf number 3 and 4 break from formation and attack the bomber without mercy. "Die you motherfucker! DIE!" He yelled while fired his machine gun toward a ball like thing in the center of the bomber. The bomber destroyed into thousands snow flake rather than became a huge fireball. He flied toward the girl named Alice's crash site. He got off from his striker and pulled his helmet, showing his young tanned face and brown eyes and blonde hair that spiked in the front. He pulled off Alice's helmet, revealing her white skin and her red long hair and also a bloodied mouth. "Sky Eye, we got a witch down. Requesting MEDIVAC, over!" He shouted in radio.

"Understood Warwolf 1, the MEDIVAC will arrive at 5 minutes." The AWACS said.

"FUCK! She can't hold that long!" He threw her helmet away and held her close. "Alice, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry." She said in a soft tone. She placed her right hand at his cheek, whipping his tears away. "It has been…my own wish…to protect you" She said to him while forced herself to smile at him. "I love you Will…but I'm sorry…" She said with some tears escaped her eyes. She leaned her head to his chest and closed her eyes…forever. He noticed this and began to cry.

"No…no…don't leave me...Alice…" He cried and woke up from his dream.

"ALICE!" He jumped out after woke up from his nightmare. "Dammit, why you always haunted me Alice? Why?" he paused before continued. "You already slept peacefully, didn't you?" he asked again while remembered her last and unfaded smile. He laughed while wipe the tears that escaped his eyes. "I'm talking alone. I've became crazy, didn't I?" He stared at the night stand. There were an M1911 that he used if a bad guy breached his room and a red small box that contained a ring that he want to give to Alice after the AWWB's invasion in Miami a year ago but she killed before he proposed her. The Commander of the 108th Joint Tactical Fighter Reserve or 'The Warwolf' looked out from the window and saw a convoy of Apaches and Black Hawks leave the base. **"What they do in this early?"** He heard someone knock the door.

"Hey Colonel, are you awake? This is our turn to patrol this morning. Are you coming?" The person who knocked the door said. It was not other than his wingman, Captain Joshua Guiterrez or more known as 'Guts'.

"O-o-okay, wait me at the hangar!" Wilbert replied. He got up from his bed and wore his flight uniform and headed to the hangar.

4 June 1945, 07:15

501st JFW Base, Pescara, Romagna.

It has been 2 weeks since the 5th UNCF Fleet's Warships arrive in this world and also 2 weeks after they MIA in their world. They had been stayed in the Strike Witches base and even made the base became their second home.

From Yoshika's room, there was a sound of moans. "uugghhh…no…it's very b-b-big…uuwaahh…Bayu-kun…aahhh…faster…" Yoshika moaned before she woke up from her sleep. Her face became very very red. "What the hell I'm dreaming!" she shouted to herself while hit her head with a pillow. She heard a loud thud from Bayu's room. She quickly opened (or breached) the door. "Bayu-kun, are you alright?!" she asked. She saw he grunted in pain on the floor. He turned around and saw Yoshika kneeled near him. He stared at her breast which exposed. He quickly turned around and tried to stand up.

"Ummm, Yoshika…you better get dressed" He said weakly while hide his embracement. She nodded and walked outside. He closed his eyes and saw his dream last night. "Aaarrgghhh!" He quickly slammed his head to the wall multiple times, made a mini earthquake in his room and made a small crater in the wall.

After got dressed, he walked outside where Yoshika waiting for him. They both walked in the hall. Bayu noticed Yoshika's face became redder.

"Yoshika, are you got a fever? Your face redder than usual" He asked. She only tuned around and waved her hands.

"No-nothing." She replied nervously. Looks like the God had been set a trap for Bayu. He didn't tie his shoes made him fell forward. "uugghhh" He landed on Yoshika who also fell because of him. He opened his eyes and saw Yoshika face in front of his.

**"Yoshika is really cu…what the hell I'm thinking?!" **He thought. He knew that if someone saw this, they must be thinking that they tried to do something inappropriate. She opened her eyes and blushed wildly. "Y-yo?" He said awkwardly. Yoshika screamed out loud and a loud whack could be heard.

Yoshika, Lynette, Bayu and Larry were sat in the living room of the base with the rest. Yoshika puffed her cheeks while gazed away from Bayu who got a large red hand print in his face.

Larry grinned. "How is it felt, huh?"

"It's felt like strawberry ice cream, you know?" Bayu replied in a flat tone before shouted at him. "Of course it's very hurt dammit!" Larry just laughed. **"I think 'yo' isn't the best word in that awkwardness."**

Erwin came out from the kitchen while brought 20 glass of black liquid. He placed it in the table. "Alright, have nice drink guys!" He said while sat at the chair behind him. Some of the girls picked up the glass and curiously stared at the liquid.

"What is this?" Shirley curiously asked while stared at the back of the glass.

"I don't know how to call it in English but we call it Jamu. My mother said it's good for healthy and also good for girl's beauty." Bayu simply explained.

Eila took a sip from the glass but she coughed after taste the Jamu. Gertrude, Erica, Lynette, and Yoshika seem to do the same things. Luchinni almost passed out because of the tasteless, Shirley just commented that its taste is worse like fuel, and finally Sanya only sat like a statue. The modern ship crews drank like it was a mineral water because they always drank it in the journey whenever the weather was cold.

Perrine took back the glass to the table as she really didn't drink it. She angrily pointed at Erwin. "Hey you! Do you thing we witches is some kind of dog?! Even the dogs in my house get a more taste drink than this…pee!" This made Erwin insulted.

"What did you say?! As you know Frenchie, this thing has been derived from the Sultanate of the Grandpa of the Grandpa of my Grandpa, you goddamn rich brat!" Just before Perrine shouted back, Mio stop them.

"That's enough you two!" She said while draw The Reppumaru to stop them both. She lowered her Katana and turned to Perrine "Perrine I thought, you must drink it first."

"O-okay, if Major told me, I'll do anything!" Perrine shouted before drank the Jamu but after she drank it, she collapsed from her chair.

"Second please." Minna said after finished her drink made the rest of the girls disbelieve.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" The Noble boy said before quickly ran back to the kitchen.

Minna later turned to the rest of them. "Okay, we got a good news! Since we have been attacked by the Neuroi for Three times this weeks, it's probably they wouldn't come to attack again. So, you're free today." Both the boys and the girls were in excitements because of the announcement.

Lynette whispered to Yoshika who also in excitement. "Hey Yoshika, since you're free this day why don't you ask Bayu to hang out to Ortona? He never went to anywhere since he arrived in this world, right?"

"Right, I know he gonna like it…but you coming with me, don't you?"

"Sorry, Commander Minna told me and Larry to check the supply truck that will arrive this afternoon. So, it's only you and him!" Lynette told her in excitement.

"Ehhhh?! T-t-that means…A date?!" Yoshika whispered while blushed.

"Of course is it. There'll be no one that will interrupt you both. If the time is coming, confess him!" Lynette whispered enthusiastly. Just before Yoshika replied, she called Bayu. "Hey Bayu, Yoshika want to talk with you!"

"Lynne-chan!"

"Alright, good luck Yoshika." Lynette said with a salute while grinned before she ran away from the living room. Yoshika only glared at her friend. Yoshika's thought about how the 'date' will be looks like.

"What do you need, Yoshika?" Bayu asked Yoshika made her snapped.

"Ahh, Bayu-kun…Ano…Etto…d-do you want to…go out with me?" She said while twiddling her fingers. The boy just stared at her confusedly.

"What? I can't hear you."

"Uhhh, I mean…do you want to hang out with me to Ortona?" She said again while changed some of the words to avoid a misunderstanding.

"Why not? I don't have any activity today." Bayu replied. Yoshika only smiled cheerfully.

In the afternoon, both Yoshika and Bayu went to Ortona which served as the place to R&R for the soldiers in the frontline. Bayu was wore a brown trousers and Fuso Imperial Navy shirt that he borrowed from Hijikita because he didn't want to attract too much attention with his Grey Service Uniform while Yoshika wore her usual uniform. He stared at his surround. He saw many peoples staring at them.

"Is that Yoshika Miyafuji? The witch that liberated Gallia?"

"Yes, it is really her!"

"Who is that boy?"

"What a lucky dude, I really want to have date with Miyafuji like him."

**"Yoshika must be a famous person, huh? I'm really lucky that I can befriend with her." **Bayu thought. He stared at Yoshika who has the same red face like last morning. "Hey, Yoshika are you okay?"

Yoshika got snapped and quickly crossed her hands in front of him. "Uhh…nandemonai! (It's nothing!)"

They both walked around the city. Bayu really thought that Yoshika is really different with the other girl. She looks like didn't easily distracted by all of the souvenirs and washed all of his money. They later stopped in a jewelry shop. Yoshika excitingly starred at one of the necklace that covered with gold color. Bayu leaned on the wall near her.

"How much is this?" Yoshika asked the shop keeper while pointed at the necklace.

"1500 $." Yoshika surprised at the answer and lowered her face.

"Okay, thank you." She said in a low and lifeless tone. Before she stepped out from the shop she heard Bayu said something to the shop keeper made the Fusoan witch surprised.

"I'll take it." The Indonesian-Japanese wizard calmly said.

"What!? Bayu-kun are you…"

"You want it, aren't you?" Yoshika only nodded in respond.

After some minutes of transaction, Yoshika earned the necklace. She stared at the shining thing in her neck before turned to Bayu who placed his hands in his pocket.

"Hey, Bayu-kun is it really okay. This necklace is expensive, you wasted your money because of me."

"Wasted? I bought it because you want it. At first I also don't know what I must do with that money. I joined the Navy because I want to serve my country and protect those who need me. And since I was in Greece, I kept that money because there's no post office or bank there and I can't gave it to my Grandma and Mother." He simply said.

Yoshika surprised at his reply. "You have Grandma and Mother?" He nodded. "Where's your father?"

He stopped and lowered his head. "He died."

She surprised at his answer "I'm sorry to hear that, but how?"

He told her about how his father died. Yoshika also surprised because there's also another people that has a same fate like her. "He just left with that broken promise. That old bastard really deserved to die. But one of my reasons to join the navy is to achieve his dream about a peace world without war that at first I thought that was really naive. But I don't know why, I'll try to achieve it." He clenched his fist. **"I know I'm not the best son in the world but I'll make sure your dream isn't just a madman's dream. And I'm really sorry to badmouth you, Ajik (Dad)." **He thought before turned to Yoshika who has tears in her eyes. "Yo..shi..ka..?"

"I'm sorry, Bayu-kun. I think I mustn't ask you about that. But honestly, my father also died and that mad dream is also his dream that he always tell me every night." Yoshika said while lowered her face.

Bayu patted his friend's head. "Don't worry, Yoshika. We WILL achieve both their dream. And not only me, our friends will help you. And I've swear in the name of God, I will not live in peace until I achieve it. So, both of us must do a lot of thing from now."

She extended her pinky. "Promise me, that you'll always by my side and will help me to achieve it."

He exhaled deeply. "I will not always by your side because there are a lot of people that need me in my world but…I promise." He tied both their pinkies. "'Unite we strong, divide we fall'" The boy finally release the girl's finger and stared at his watch while she wiped her tears.

"It almost evening, we must go back to base or Major Faizal will shove our asses." He said before walked but he later realized that Yoshika still froze in her position. "Hey Yoshika, let's go home."

"Bayu-kun, can you hold my hand please, while we went home?" She slowly show her left hand which Bayu took and pull it with his right hand.

He stared at Yoshika's face which full of happiness. He smiled while look to the sky. **"If you know, Yoshika…I really want to tell you what my heart feel right now…but I don't want to make you too attached to me…I want to make you happy until I back to my world and do an unfinished business with those damn AWWB…"** He thought while stared back forward.

They later took a shortcut to a small alley. But they later get stopped by three Karslands soldier that seems unarmed stood at the end of the alley. The two turned around but also stopped by three other Karslands soldier that all of them that seems unarmed.

"Hey, what do you need?" Bayu asked politely tried to not provoke them because of their mad face plus both of them forget to bring their weapon. But they seemed get closed toward them. One of them that possibly a Lieutenant got closed toward him.

"Hey Fusoan, come with us and you both are going to be okay." The Lieutenant said in intimidating tone. Bayu gave him a cold glare. The boy suddenly and quickly punched the Lieutenant in his ball and tackled him.

"RUN!" He shouted and pulled Yoshika's hand and ran as fast as he could. The two soldiers in their front pulled their knife and charged toward them. Bayu release Yoshika's hand and charged toward the soldiers.

Bayu ducked and used his left elbow to hit the soldier in the left's stomach. He stole the soldier's knife and used it to stab the other soldier's neck that charged at him. Bayu pulled the knife from the soldier's neck and stabbed the first soldier's left chest.

He later heard Yoshika screamed. "Yoshika!" She was caught by the other three soldiers. "Get out from her, kisama!" He picked up the knife and run towards her but he collapsed to the floor after a massive pain hit his foot. He stared backward and saw two krauts soldiers which one of them pointed a silenced P-38 toward him. "Kuso…(Dammit…)" Bayu desperately prone toward Yoshika but he later felt a wood hit his head and his vision turned to blank. The last thing he heard is "Miyafuji, this is USS Curtis Wilbur do you read me? Please respond!"

4 June 1945, 17:13

501st JFW Base, Pescara, Romagna

James was sat on one of the crate near the USS Curtis Wilbur. He stared at his watch. "This is almost evening, where the hell is Miyafuji?" He later saw Mio walked toward him.

"Commander, do you saw Miyafuji Yoshika? She didn't come back yet." James shook his head.

"No, I'm not. I also didn't see Miyafuji Bayu since this afternoon." He replied. He placed his right hand on his jaw. "This is really strange. I thought they must have been back from Ortona." They later distracted by gunfights.

"It's a gun fire!" Mio said while ran toward the main building. "Commander Hopper, our base is under attack! Ready your available crews!" The Major shouted at the higher ranked officer while ran. James nodded and ran entered the ship.

James that now has been used his tactical vest entered the main building with Tara, Carlos, Rei, Faizal, and five certain enlisted crews. Rin, Erwin, Daniel, and the rest of the crews were stay in the ship to defend it if the ship is under attack. There were animal ears in all of their head. When they arrived at a trisection. Rei who are in the front lowered his Howa Type-89 while clenched his fist and raised it to the air, told the other to stop. He peeked from the wall and got out from the cover.

"All clear! Move up!" The Lieutenant Commander whispered to the rest. They later saw a group of 4 Karslands soldier that trained their MP40 at the crews when they arrived at the living room.

"Contacts! Shield up!" Faizal shouted again while raised his shield to protect the other before fired his HK416 and kill one of the soldier. The other went to the nearby cover. James stood up from a sofa and fired his M203 Grenade Launcher under his M4A1 that kill two soldiers behind a wall. The last soldier tried to ran out from the living room.

"Stop, You asshole!" Carlos shouted while fired his M1014 Grizzly at the last man and made him fell to the ground.

"Let's keep moving!" James shouted while stood up from cover and ran toward the briefing room and being followed by the other. They arrived in front of the Briefing room. "Carlos, Breach the door!" Carlos fired his shotgun twice at the door and kicked it revealing Minna, Trude, Erica, Shirley, and Eila that in their defensive stance and pointed their weapon at the crews. The Kraut witches and Eila armed with Luger P08 while the Liberion used an M1911 pistol. They lowered their weapon after saw who were breached the room.

Minna stood up from her crouch and stared at James. "Commander Hopper…" She turned her gaze at the rest of James's team. "…and all of you, follow me." She said while dashed out from the room. The other just went behind her.

"Commander Wilkce, what happened?" James asked her.

"I don't know…but I think our base is under attack by some certain Karslands soldier." James shocked.

"Why the hell are the bastard attack us?!" Tara shouted.

"We'll think about that later! Our first priority is to defend this base!" Trude shouted back.

They arrived at the door to the Hangar and heard a gunfight inside the hangar. James and Minna nodded to each other before kicked the door. They saw 15 Karslands soldiers stood behind crates. The groups of witch and wizard rained the Karslander with their weapons until all of them fell to the ground and didn't move an inch.

"Allej! (Over here!)" The groups rolled their eyes towards their right and saw Perrine shouted at them in French (or maybe Gallian).

"That's the witches!" Daniel cheerfully shouted. They ran toward the Gallian witch. But not only Perrine, the rest of the witch and 10 base volunteers except Yoshika and Lynette also present there. Daniel surprised because there were a missing face there. "That's all of them?"

Minna turned her gaze toward her Second in Command who held a Type-100 Assault Rifle and crouched in the ground. "Mio, Where's Bishop?"

Mio raised her head and faced her CO. "I don't know, they might be still near the entrance gate."

"Let's find them before those bastards did first!" James said and ran toward the entrance gate.

They arrived at the front gate. They saw a truck parked near the entrance gate with some crates nearby it. They passed the truck and inspect the area.

Faizal's eyes widened in shocked after he saw a Romagnan soldier that sat and leaned toward the truck with a bloody uniform. "Astagfirullah!(Oh my god!)" Faizal shouted while ran toward the soldier and checked him. James heard the Major shouted and ran toward him. Not only a wounded soldier, he also saw another two Romagnan soldier lied in the ground with bloods.

James examined the wounded soldier for a while before asked him. "Jesus Christ! Are you okay?!" The Commander asked him.

The soldiers coughed some blood. "T-they took them…They…took..the…m" He said in dying.

"Don't push yourself!" Minna said in worried tone.

"The Karslander…they took…them." He said before died because of blood lost. James slowly closed the dead soldier eyes.

"Rest in peace, buddy" He said. Faizal gently placed the dead body in the ground. The Major nodded. James rolled his eyes toward the groups. "Commander Wilcke, Sakamoto, Faizal, Rei, you guys come with me. The rest of you stay here." All of them nodded.

Rei called his familiar a Hyena used his magic 'detector' to search for Larry and Lynette. He stared at the ground and saw footprints that only he can saw in the ground. "Follow me!" He said and walked toward were the footprints ended.

They later stopped in a small dock just near the city of Pescara. Faizal inspect the dock and saw a piece of truncated ropes. He picked up the ropes. "So, they escaped with a boat?" Mio said.

Faizal nodded. "It seems like that…but I still don't sure because this might be a distraction." He said before dropped the ropes.

"It's not a distraction, the footprints ended here. So, they might be took the two somewhere not far from here." Rei said.

"If it's like this, we must tell the Miyafujis to come back. They might not gonna believe this." Minna said. After she said James frantically shouted.

"Oh shit, I forget to tell them!" He ran back to the base.

"Hopper, wait!" Minna shouted while being followed by the rest.

James contacted the ship. "Commander Hopper to Curtis Wilbur, contact Miyafuji to return to base now."

"R-raza!(Roger!)" Rin said in surprised tone. She later contacted James back. "Sir, we are unable to contact Miyafuji!"

"Fucking shit!" James cursed. All of them ran back to base as the sun began to set.

4 June 2016, 18:49

Amendola Air Base, Foggia, Italy

The Amendola Air Base in Foggia province was rather crowded. This base was served as the base of one of the most feared witch and wizard squadron, The 'Warwolf' or the 108th Joint Tactical Fighter.

A wizard jumped out from his F-35A Lightning II Model Striker. He has a short brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a US Air Force G-suit with the 108th JTF's logo. He was Captain Joshua Guiterrez (18). When he walked away from the striker he saw two wizards who seem to be a British and Malaysian. The Brits saluted at him.

"Why are you saluted at me?" Joshua asked curiously.

The saluted wizard lowered his hand. "You're Captain, right? So, I must salute you, whenever I meet you." Joshua stared at the wizard's rank insignia but he facepalmed after know that the wizard's rank is Flight Lieutenant.

"In America, Captain is the same like Flight Lieutenant you DUMBASS!" The Malay wizard said to him.

Joshua shook his head and left the two who keep argued. He saw his squad leader jumped out from his F-22A Raptor Model Striker. Joshua saw his Commander's face was the same like that morning. The Captain quickly walked toward him. "Hey Colonel, are you okay?"

Wilbert snapped from his deep thought and stared at his wingman. "Don't worry, I'm okay."

"You look like just saw a ghost?" His wingman replied.

"It's just a dream…" Just After he finish talking. Someone shouted from behind.

"Get from the way! Get out!" A medic witch shouted. The two saw a man with uniform full of blood and dirt but still alive being dragged on a stretcher. They also saw an American-African Man with a flight suit followed the stretcher. Joshua tapped the man. The man turned around and showed his cornrow black hair and black eyes.

"What happened?" Wilbert asked the man.

"When I was patrol with my squad in Cortona. I saw a crab like machine in the ground…it fired a laser and took out a Blackhawk." Captain Dan 'D-Ray' Robinson replied.

"Are you okay?" This time Joshua asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I and the other Apaches fired all of our Hellfire toward it. There's no casualty." The thirty eight years old captain replied.

Wilbert nodded. "Okay, clean yourself D-Ray. We need to report this General La Valliere about this." Dan nodded and left them my rubbed his head.

Wilbert and Joshua entered the base building that was crowded by peoples. They later met a wizard and two witches who also have 108th JTF logo.

"Hey Rina, where's my coffee?" Joshua asked one of the witches who had a red ponytail hair and red eyes.

"I'll give you the coffee if you bring me the donuts, Josh." First Lieutenant Yin Fa Rina replied. Joshua only laughed lightly.

Wilbert gazed at the Platinum long haired witch. "Writhe, how is the SAR mission?"

Flight Lieutenant Writhe Von Richtofen (19) sighed. "I don't found anything. There's no wreck or anything like in Bermuda Triangle." Wilbert lowered his head and stared back at Joshua who still enjoyed in having a conversation with the Malaysian witch and wizard.

The short black haired wizard pointed his index finger at Joshua. "Don't forget, Guts. You owe me a pizza for saving your ass at Athena." Major Mohammed Fakrul Idham told Joshua.

Joshua grinned at the Major. "Hehehe, don't worry Fakrul, I'll…Sir!" He quickly saluted at General Pierre La Valliere who stood in front of them. He has a white hair due to his fifty five years old. The rest also saluted at him.

"At ease." The General said after gave back the salute. He turned his gaze toward Wilbert. "Colonel Bishop, how's the patrol?"

Wilbert cleared his throat before replied. "The patrol went smoothly, sir. Captain Robinson's flight took a hit from an unknown machine."

Pierre nodded. "Okay, the 'Operation Flaming Arrows' is gonna launched shortly. You guys better prepare for that." He said before left the groups.

"Yes, sir!" All of them said in unison.

**It finished. Please don't kill or beat me to a shit if you're Yoshika x Lynette lovers because they will be paired with my OC. What happened to the four (Bayu, Yoshika, Larry, and Lynette)? Did they really kidnapped by the Krauts? It is still become a mystery :v . If you like 'Date A Live' please see my other story, 'The Undercover'. DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME PMs AND REVIEWS, GODDAMMIT! Maybe that's all I want to say. Cheers!**

[CONNECTION TERMINATED]


End file.
